Together Again: The 4th returns
by Pricilla Grey
Summary: The charmed ones get a new whitelighter, a sister is kidnapped. Will she survive? R&R Paige and Glenn, Piper and Leo and Phoebe and Jason. I've fixed the first chapter and the sequel is now up!
1. The Long, Long day

Sadly, I do not own Charmed or any of the characters you recognise. Aaron Spelling and some other people I don't know own them. I'm just borrowing them. However I do own the demon Cranos.

TOGETHER AGAIN PART 1- THE 4TH RETURNS

Authors Note- set in season five. Cole is vanquished. Glenn never got married. After the witch doctor episode he went travelling again. Also: Piper didn't get pregnant at the end of 'witch way now'. Jason and Phoebe are dating.

Timeline- 6/2/04 10am

Scene- in the manor, Paige is on the phone

Paige- "Ok that's great Glenn…

Tomorrow night is fine… Of course they won't mind…

I can't wait to see you either… What have you got to tell me? Come on…

You know I hate surprises… Please…? Ok, Ok I'll wait… Bye."

Paige got off the phone and started to hum an old love song. Smiling, she went up to her room.

Scene change – P3

Piper- "Leo!"

Leo orbs in.

Leo- "What is it? Something wrong?"

Piper- "No, nothings wrong, just that-"

Leo- "Well in that case…"

Leo leans forward and kisses Piper on the lips.

Leo- "What did you want sweetie?"

Piper- "What? Oh… um… yeah."

Piper smiles

Piper- "I wanted to ask you if you could stay with me while I interview for a new manager at the club. Can you?"

Leo- "Sorry honey, the elders are keeping me real busy at the moment. Do you really need me?"

Piper grins.

Piper- "Of course I need you."

Leo- "You know what I mean."

Piper- "Yeah I do, and don't worry I'll be fine. Just make sure you're home in time for dinner."

Leo smiles this time.

Leo- "Anything for my beautiful wife."

Leo kisses Piper on the head.

Piper- "Love you."

Leo- "Love you too."

Leo orbs out.

Piper was about to go on doing the books for the club when her cell rang.

"Great" she thought, "just the interruption I need."

Piper- "Hello."

Paige- "Hi Piper, its Paige."

Piper- "Hey Sweetie, how's your day going?"

Paige- "Great, really great, Glenn called me about 5 minutes ago. He's coming to San Francisco for a while and I invited him over for dinner tomorrow. That's ok right?"

Piper- "Really? That's great. Of course he can come for dinner. I'll make my special lasagne. But just in case, you should check with Phoebe just to make sure that it's all right. But I'm sure it'll be fine."

Paige- "Thanks Piper, lasagne will be perfect. I'll check with Phoebe though."

Piper- "Ok. I don't mean to be a nosey big sister but… what's going on between you and Glenn?"

Paige- "I don't really know Piper, I haven't seen him since that whole 'witch doctor thing'. I don't know where we stand."

Piper- "But you still like him? Don't you?"

Paige- "Yeah I do but… I could never be with him while he's travelling, He asked me to come with him before but… well you know. I had, I have responsibilities, and as far as I know he has no plans to settle down."

Piper- "But if he did, did have plans to settle down. You'd give it a shot?"

Paige sighs.

Paige- "There's no point in thinking that. It'll just get my hopes up. Because as I said, I don't think he has any plans to stay in San Francisco."

Piper- "Ok. Though cheer up, you get to see him this Friday, tomorrow even. Just check with Phoebe and my lasagne is on its way."

Paige laughs.

Paige- "All right Piper what ever you say. I'll call Phoebe now, love you."

Piper- "you too squirt. Bye."

Paige- "bye."

Piper smiled as she put the phone down. She looked at her watch and realised she had no time to do the bankbooks before her 'future' employee arrived.

Piper- "Great," Piper muttered to herself, "just great."

Piper hears knocking at the P3 door

Piper- "It's open!"

Unknown employee- "Piper is that you?"

Piper- "Glenn? Its great to see you."

Glenn- "Its good to see you to."

Piper- "I don't mean to be rude…but what are you doing here?"

Glenn- "I was about to ask you the same thing."

Piper- "Well I'm waiting for a guy to come and be…

Oh…you're G. Belland."

Glenn- "yes … how did you know my last name? Did Paige tell you?"

Piper- "No, I wish I'd put two and two together though…you coming to town…G. Belland."

Glenn- "What are you talking about? I'm waiting for an interview with the owner of P3. Do you… oh."

Glenn finally got what Piper was talking about.

Glenn- "I totally forgot. Paige told me about your nightclub. I knew the name P3 was familiar. Do you want me to leave? This is probably a bit weird."

Piper- "No, no you don't have to leave. You came for an interview so you can have it. If you still want it."

Glenn smiles

Glenn- "Thanks Piper. Yeah I still want it."

Piper- "Oh and Glenn."

Glenn- "Yeah?"

Piper- "I specialise in weird, remember?"

Glenn lets out a small laugh.

Glenn- "How could I forget."

Piper- "Ok then Mr. Belland, please take a seat.

Glenn- "Thank you Mrs. Wyatt. Call me Glenn."

They both grin.

Half an hour later

Glenn- "So Piper, I know this is kind of unfair, but do you think I got the job? I kind of need to know right away."

Piper- "Well you gave a great interview, you have some brilliant references and your CV is almost perfect. But…this is a permanent job Glenn, I couldn't give you this job knowing you could leave at any second."

Glenn- "That's why I needed to know straight away, if I get this job then I was going to tell Paige tomorrow night that I was staying in San Francisco…permanently."

Piper- "That's great! The jobs yours!"

Glenn- "Really? Thank you so much!"

Glenn gave Piper a big hug.

Glenn- "Oh no! I'm really sorry; I forgot to be professional. I'm really sorry."

Piper laughs.

Piper- "Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow night then Glenn. Hope you like lasagne."

Glenn- "Thanks Piper. Bye then."

Piper- "Bye. Oh and Glenn."

Glenn-"Yeah?"

Piper- "Dinner at seven?"

Glenn grins.

Glenn- "Ok Piper, looking forward to the lasagne, bye."

Scene- In the manor, Paige is there and Phoebe just got home.

Phoebe- "Hello! Anyone home?"

Paige- "Hey Pheebs, you're early."

Phoebe- "Yeah, Jason let me work from home for the rest of the day."

Paige smirked.

Paige- "I wonder why? Maybe its because you're… sleeping with him?"

Phoebe- "Hey! That had nothing to do with it!"

Paige- "Sorry Sis." Paige grinned.

Phoebe- "Anyway. Where's Piper?"

Paige- "She's at P3."

Phoebe- "Why so early?"

Paige- "Something to do with manager interviews. Nothing important."

Phoebe- "Ok. Well I'd love to stay and chat but work must be done, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Just as she said that 2 demons appeared, one of them flamed and the other shimmered in. The demon on the left threw a fireball at Phoebe.

Paige- "Fireball!"

Paige orbed the ball into her hands and tossed it at the demon on left. The demon was engulfed in flames and disappeared. The remaining demon quickly threw an energy ball at Paige and before she had a chance to react, it hit her and she went crashing into the grandfather clock.

Phoebe- "Paige!"

Phoebe levitated into the air and tried to kick the demon in the 'face'. With a flick of his hand Phoebe went flying into the sofa.

The demon threw a glance at Paige (who was trying to get up, but not succeeding).

Demon- "Feisty little witch aren't you."

Phoebe- "Leave her alone!"

The demon glared at Phoebe.

Demon- "I would love to stay and continue the fun, but I have places to go, demons to met. Adios."

The demon flamed out.

Phoebe ran over to Paige's side.

Phoebe- "Paige, Paige can you hear me! Are you Ok?"

Paige- "I'm… Ok, I think I, I busted my arm up a bit, but I'm Ok. Though I don't think the same thing can be said for the clock though."

Paige let out a weak laugh.

Phoebe helped her over to the sofa and checked her over.

Phoebe- "Ok sweetie, does this hurt?"

She softly touched Paige's arm and Paige let out a shriek of pain.

Phoebe- "Ok, that's a yes. I think it could be broken." Phoebe's hand moved to a deep looking cut on Paige's forehead.

Phoebe- "Leo!"

Phoebe waited for Leo to orb in but he didn't come. She tried again.

Phoebe- "Leo! Get your angel butt here now!"

Leo orbed in.

Phoebe- "Where were you?"

Leo- "I was with another charge, what's a matter?"

Phoebe pointed to, the unconscious, Paige on the couch.

Phoebe- "Heal Paige!"

Leo ran to Paige's side and placed two glowing hands over Paige's wounds.

After a minute Paige opened her eyes.

Paige- "What happened? Where's the Demon?"

Phoebe- "He's gone now. You got thrown into the clock."

Phoebe pointed to the demolished grandfather clock.

She then hugged Paige and went into big sister mode.

Phoebe- "Don't do that again!"

Paige- "I'll try."

Phoebe went to get up but as she touched Paige's hand, she was struck with a premonition.

Black and white images filled her mind as she came out of the premonition

Paige- "Phoebe? What is it? What did you see? Tell me what you saw Pheebs?"

Phoebe- "You…you jumping in front of, of an energy ball aimed at me and Piper. It was thrown by the demon, the one who threw you into the clock. You crashed into the wall! The demon flamed out and Leo orbed in and tried to heal you… he said 'I can't heal the dead'.

Everyone was silent for a moment as they tried to process what Phoebe just said. Paige grabbed hold of Phoebe's hand.

Paige- "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Paige turns to Leo.

Paige- "Leo, we need Piper here."

Leo- "Do you really think I should leave you too alone after-"

Paige- "Now."

Leo looked at Phoebe and Paige for a second, then he orbed out.

Phoebe- "I'm gonna kick that demons butt! If he lays so much as a claw on you, I'm going to-"

Paige interrupted Phoebe, laughing softly.

Paige- "Ok, but first things first. Lets go to the attic and check that demon out."

Phoebe- "Sorry, I got a bit carried away. The premonition wasn't nice to see.

Paige hugged Phoebe again.

Paige- "Don't worry. Besides I have no plans in the immediate future to die. And that demon is not going to change them."

Phoebe- "I'll bring the book down here."

As Phoebe got up Paige orbed the book into her lap.

Paige- "Book of Shadows!"

Phoebe- "Hey! That's cheating!"

Paige- "Sorry Sis." Paige didn't sound very sorry and she had a grin on her face.

Paige and Phoebe started to search through the book to see if they could find either of the two demons.

They found the demon that Paige vanquished and read his 'bio'.

Phoebe- "Cranos. He's just a lower level demon; basic powers and tends to hang out with the more powerful demons. Pretty standard stuff really."

Paige- "Any sign of the other bozo?"

Phoebe- "No, I'm getting worried, if we're going to found him we're going to need a little **_help_**!"

As if on cue, the pages of the book of shadows began to turn. They ended up on the page about The Source.

Paige- "That makes no sense! We vanquished The Source over a year ago. I'm confused now, what do you think Pheebs?"

Phoebe's face remained blank, but as stared at the page, a realisation hit her.

Phoebe- "Oh no," she whispered, "Please, be wrong, this can't be happening again."

Paige- "Pheebs? Phoebe, what are you talking about?"

Phoebe- "That wasn't just a normal demon Paige."

Paige still remained clueless.

Paige- "It wasn't?"

Phoebe- "No, it wasn't. That was…the new Source.

Scene- P3

Leo orbs in.

Piper- "Leo? What are you doing here?"

Leo- "You've got to come back to the manor, your sisters were attacked!"

Piper- "What! Are they Ok? What attacked them? Did they vanquish-"

Leo- "Don't worry, I healed Paige. I-"

Leo looked towards the ceiling and heard the familiar call of _them _calling him to return to the heavens.

Piper- "Paige needed healing! Take me to the manor right-"

Leo- "I have to go. Don't worry. They're not in any, um, immediate, danger. You better drive to the manor. Love you, bye."

Leo orbs out.

Piper- "Leo! Leo! Get your orbious butt back here now! Damn the elders!"

Piper grabs her keys and runs out of P3 to her jeep.

Half an hour later

Scene- The manor

Piper, Paige and Phoebe were sitting on the couch, waiting for Leo to return from _up there_.

Piper- "I don't believe it. They must have made a mistake; they've got to be wrong! So, let me get this straight, you asked for some help in finding this really powerful demon, and the book moved to The Source's Page?

Phoebe- "Yeah. I think the book could be right. I mean this demon sent Paige flying with a super powerful energy ball, which was so fast; Paige had no time to orb out. And then he sent me flying with a flick of his wrist!

Piper- "I hope that for once the book was wrong."

Paige- "I just hope that if it is The Source, then we can vanquish him again.

Piper laughed.

Piper- "We barely managed to vanquish him last time! He killed Prue if you remember!"

Paige- "I…I'm sorry. I didn't…" Paige's voice trailed off, she had no idea what to say.

Phoebe- "Piper!"

Piper- "I'm sorry Paige, I didn't mean to snap. It's just that the there was a Source… we lost a sister. I don't want to lose another one. And today, you and Phoebe were no match for him. You could have died! And I wouldn't have been there I…" Piper was close to tears now, so Phoebe and Paige did the only thing that they could to comfort Piper. They just held her. The girls sat there in silence for a little while, until Phoebe decided she and Paige had to tell Piper about the premonition.

Phoebe- "There's something else Piper. I, I had a premonition."

Phoebe and Paige exchanged worried looks, neither of them knowing how Piper would take the news that in Phoebe's premonition: Paige died.

Piper noticed the looks that Phoebe and Paige shared, and she started to worry.

Piper- "What happened in the premonition Phoebe?"

Phoebe said nothing; she didn't want to say what she had seen.

Piper- "Tell me right now! What did you see!"

Phoebe took a deep breath and proceeded to tell Piper what she had seen in her vision.

Piper took a minute before speaking in a very angry tone.

Piper- "If that demon lays one claw on you Paige, I'm going to-"

Piper was cut off buy Paige giggling.

Piper- "Paige! What are you laughing about?"

Paige- "It's just that that's exactly what Pheebs said. The bit about 'if that demon lays one claw on you' it sounded funny, my two over protective big sisters. Oh how I miss being an only child."

Phoebe tried to sound hurt.

Phoebe- "Hey!"

Piper- "You may laugh Paige, but losing you isn't exactly hilarious in my books."

Phoebe- "She's right Paige, if anything happened to you, well… I wouldn't know what to do. And I know Piper feels the same."

Paige hugged both her sisters tighter. Paige, Piper and Phoebe sat there, locked in a silent embrace.

When Leo orbed back in, that was exactly how he found them. He wasn't sure whether to be smiling or frowning. He had some good news, and some bad news. But he was saved the start of a, highly difficult conversation. When he saw Piper's 'red from crying' eyes.

Leo- "Oh sweetie!"

Piper wiped her eyes and smiled at her angel husband.

Piper- "I'm fine, honest I am. She gave Leo a weak smile.

Leo- "Ok then, if you're sure. I spoke to the elders and I have some news.

Phoebe- "Before you carry on Leo, we have something to tell you to. We think that the demon we battled today was… was the new Source. Are we wrong Leo? Please say we're wrong."

Leo- "I wish I could girls. You're not wrong, that demon was the new Source."

Leo and the girls sat in silence for few minutes, each digesting the information in a slightly different way.

Piper was worrying she would lose another sister. Phoebe was thinking that if the Source hurt any of her sisters then she would kick his evil butt. And Paige, Paige was thinking of a million and one potion's that she thought might vanquish him.

Leo suddenly remembered the good piece of news that he could tell the girls, he started to smile as he imagined Piper's reaction.

Leo- "I have some more news for you. The elders have decided that I can't protect you and all my other charges at the same time. So they have decided to send in another whitelighter, who will have you as her only charges."

Piper- "What? Another whitelighter? We don't need another whitelighter because we've got you."

Leo- "You knew her before she died, I'm sure you'll get along great.

Paige- "Who is she Leo?"

Phoebe- "Yeah Leo, don't hold us in suspense. Who is she?"

Leo continued, while ignoring the girls' questions.

Leo- "The elders also think that I should leave for a few days, so you can… adjust."

Piper- "What! _They_ can't send you away without giving us a second notice!"

Leo- "It's only for a few days sweetie. I'll be back before you know it. You're new whitelighter will be down today or tomorrow; the elders have a few things to sort out first. I'll see you soon."

Leo kissed Piper on the lips, whispered:

Leo- "I love you."

And then he orbed away.

Piper- "Great," she muttered, "just great."

Paige- "You were right then Pheebs, about the Source."

Phoebe- "You know what Paige? This is the first time in my life when I actually wished that my instincts were wrong."

Piper chuckles.

Paige- "Oh no!"

Piper- "What is it squirt?"

Paige- "Because of the 'New Source', I'm going to have to cancel Glenn for tomorrow's dinner! What a bloody inconvenience!"

Phoebe and Piper laughed.

Phoebe- "That's just like the Source of all evil, coming back into power when we have dinner plans."

Piper laughed again, and even Paige cracked a smile.

Piper- "I hope I'm not going to regret saying this, but I'm sure it'll be safe for Glenn to come to dinner for a few hours."

Paige- "Thanks Piper! You're the best!"

Phoebe coughs loudly and looks at Paige.

Paige- "I mean you **_two_ **are the best big sisters a girl could have."

Phoebe- "That's more like it."

Paige- "What are we meant to do now? Just sit around for our new whitelighter? Or start planning an attack on the Source?"

Just as she said that, bright white orbing lights appeared.

Piper- "Oh…My…God."

Phoebe- "Prue…"

Prue- "Hi guys, miss me?"

Phoebe and Piper ran up to Prue, poked her to see if she was real, and threw their arms around, with tears streaming down their faces.

Piper- "You're our new whitelighter? Piper managed to say between tears.

Prue- "Yep, the four charmed ones ready to take down the Source! Speaking of the four charmed ones, where's my youngest baby sister?"

Phoebe- "Prue, this," she gestured towards Paige, "is Paige, our baby sister."

Paige- "Um… nice to meet you Prue.

Paige held out her hand, and was surprised but happy when Prue pulled her into a hug.

Piper and Phoebe laughed.

Phoebe- "I can't believe you're here."

Piper- "I can't believe that the elders let you come here, they actually did something right for once."

Prue- "Maybe they're not so bad, they might have changed. Where's Leo?"

Piper- "They sent him away for a few days."

Prue- "Maybe… not."

Everyone laughed except Paige, she remained quiet; this was unusual for the youngest (and usually loudest) charmed one.

Piper- "Um… Pheebs and me are going to…err… sort the attic out. Right Pheebs?" She had noticed Paige being so quiet and she wanted her youngest and oldest sister to get along.

Piper winked and nodded towards Prue and Paige.

Phoebe- "What? No! That's boring, besides, what will Paige and Prue do?"

Piper sighed.

Prue- "Pheebs you idiot, she's trying to get you out of the way so me and Paige can talk."

Phoebe- "Oh, in that case. Yeah, Piper and me are going to sort out the attic."

Paige- "O…K have fun.

Phoebe laughed and was dragged towards the stairs by Piper.

Phoebe- "We won't!" She called. "If you need us, just yell!"

Piper and Phoebe made there way up to the attic, leaving Paige and Prue alone to talk.

Paige- "Ahh… I…um…"

Prue- "Do you think I mind that you took my place in the power of three?"

Paige looked at the floor and muttered a barely understandable

Paige- "Yes."

Prue walked over to Paige and put her hand under Paige's chin. She pushed it up so that Paige was looking at her directly in the eyes.

Prue- "Paige, you're my baby sister. I love you know matter what. I admit that when I first found out about you I was angry, but not at you. I was angry with Mom and Grams for keeping you from us for so long. I was angry that I never got a chance to know you. And as soon as I could, I watched and tried to get to know you; I tried to protect you, Piper and Phoebe as best I could. And I'm sorry for the way Piper was with you at first. I didn't expect that from her, of all people, not from her."

Paige smiled a bit.

Paige- "She almost killed me when I 'borrowed' the book of shadows. But…it wasn't me she was really angry at."

Prue sighed.

Prue- "I didn't want to die Paige, I tried everything to get back to them…but then I found out about you."

Paige- "I'm sorry for keeping you away from them."

Prue- "Don't be stupid. What I meant was that when I found out about you, I knew why I had to die. I knew that if I were still alive then we would never have known about you. And I wouldn't want that. I know they wouldn't want that."

Paige- "Thank you Prue."

Prue- "You don't have to thank me, I should be thanking you. Because now I get to know my youngest sister, and I have a feeling we're going to get along great!"

Paige laughed.

Paige- "I think you're right. Oh Prue, one more thing."

Prue- "What is it kiddo?"

Paige- "I- Hey! No calling me kiddo. I get squirt from Piper upstairs, Pheebs hasn't thought of anything… yet. Don't you start too."

Prue- "Sorry, the name suits you. What did you want to tell me?"

Paige- "I just wanted to say that, that… I love you Prue."

Prue- "And I love you too kiddo. Now lets go find those sisters of ours, so we can have a chat about official wiccan business."

Paige- "Oh joy."

Prue laughed and put her arm round Paige.

Prue- "Lets surprise them."

Prue and Paige started to walk towards the stairs.

Scene- Attic

Piper and Phoebe were searching threw the book of shadows, waiting for Prue and Paige to come back from talking.

Phoebe- "Do you thing Paige is Ok?"

Piper- "I think so, its funny, we're more worried about our alive sister that we are our dead one."

Phoebe laughed.

Phoebe- "I just can't get over it, the elders letting Prue come back to us."

Piper- "I know. Seeing her, reminds me how much I missed her.

Phoebe- "Me too. But she's back now, and she's not going anywhere."

Prue and Paige just walked into the attic. And had heard the last bit of Piper's and Phoebe's conversation.

Prue- "You're right there Pheebs, I'm not going anywhere."

Piper- "Prue! Paige! You scared me!"

Paige- "Don't be so boring Piper."

Piper mock glared at Paige.

Phoebe- "Ok guys break it up. Prue, I don't want to ruin the reunion but I guess the Source must come first. Right?"

Prue- "Afraid so Pheebs, that's why I'm here."

Paige- "Do you know about the premonition?"

Prue- "What? No, I don't. What did you see Pheebs?"

Phoebe told Prue about what she had seen, and the girls watched Prue's face go an angry red.

Prue- "I'm telling you now, the Source is not getting his hands on **any** of my baby sisters!"

Prue was worried; she was just starting to get to know Paige and she was did not want to lose her new baby sister.

Piper put her arms around Phoebe and Paige and squeezed tight.

Piper- "I agree with you there Prue, he'll have to get through me first."

Phoebe- "I know we have a lot of problems at the moment, with my premonition and the whole 'new Source of all evil' thing. But could we not go downstairs and talk, just for a while or so?"

Paige- "I like the sound of that. Piper? Prue?"

Piper- "What about your premonition? We can't just let it happen."

Prue- "Actually, I agree with Phoebe. In your premonition, you called for Leo. Right?"

Phoebe- "Well, yeah. What's your point?"

Prue- "He's not back for a little while, so we can spare an hour or two to talk as sisters."

Every one agreed and they made they way downstairs towards the sofa. Piper went into the kitchen for some snacks, while the remaining sisters sat down and talked.

As Piper made her way in with a tray of food, two demons shimmered in. One of the demons threw an energy ball at Piper, who dropped her tray of food.

Piper- "Now I'm really mad!"

Paige and Prue looked at Piper and grinned

Paige summoned in four knives from the attic, and handed them to her sisters.

Phoebe- "In case you haven't noticed, we out-number you, it's four to two."

One of the demons smirked as another five demons shimmered in, along with one darklighter.

Paige- "You just had to say that, didn't you Phoebe?"

Phoebe- "Forget that! Paige, Prue, orb out now!"

Prue and Paige- "No way!"

Piper- "We can handle them!"

Piper, as if trying to prove her point, blew up one of the demons.

Phoebe was one- on- one with a demon; Piper was fighting two others, Prue had taken on two her self, which left Paige with the darklighter and the remaining demon. Paige was avoiding the darklighter arrows quite affectedly and the demon wasn't proving to be too tough. Phoebe was having trouble though. She threw a mistimed punch at the demons head, which he caught, then he flipped her, and threw her into the wall.

Piper- "Phoebe!" Piper blew up the two demons she was facing, blew up Phoebe's demon, and ran towards her fallen sister.

One of the demons that Prue was facing intercepted Piper and knocked her out along with Phoebe. Prue stabbed the demon she was facing with her knife. He was vanquished straight away. She dodged a darklighter arrow and checked Piper then Phoebe's pulse.

Paige- "Are they Ok?" Paige yelled.

Prue- "There pulses are weak, but they're ok!" Prue yelled back.

Paige- "Orb them out!"

Prue- "No! I can't leave you here!"

Paige tried to stab the demon but he shimmered behind her. She kicked him in the shin, he screamed in pain.

Paige- "I'll be fine, Go!"

Prue looked at her baby sister, then at the unconscious darklighter on the floor (who Paige had knocked out). She seemed to be battling the demon fine.

Paige- "Go!"

Prue looked once more at Paige before grabbing Piper and Phoebe and orbing out.

Scene – Mausoleum, nighttime

Prue orbed to the first place that came to mind, the mausoleum where Phoebe used to meet Cole.

Prue summoned her healing power and placed both of her glowing hands over her sisters' heads. Piper began to stir first, Prue thought that Phoebe had taken the bigger hit. Piper woke up to see Prue healing Phoebe.

Piper- "Oww, my head. Is Phoebe Ok?"

Phoebe woke up.

Phoebe- "I'm fine, but I have this pounding headache."

Piper- "What happened?"

Prue- "Ok, clip notes version?"

Piper and Phoebe nodded.

Prue- "You, (she looked at Piper) and me killed all but one of the demons and the darklighter. You Pheebs, got thrown into the wall, Piper got thrown as well, Paige told me to orb you to-"

Piper- "Paige!"

Phoebe- "Where is she Prue?"

Prue- "She's at the manor but-"

Piper-"What! You left her alone! With a demon and a darklighter! Are you crazy?"

Phoebe- "What the hell were you thinking!"

Piper- "Orb us back to the manor Prue, Now!"

Prue didn't say anything, she put her arms round Piper and Phoebe and orbed back to the manor.

Scene- The Manor

When Piper, Phoebe and Prue arrived in the manor, the three girls gasped. There was furniture, plants and photographs scattered everywhere. It looked like a bomb had hit it. Phoebe and Piper immediately went searching around for Paige.

Piper- "Paige!"

Phoebe- "Paige! Where are you?"

Prue- "She's not here."

Piper- "Where is she then?"

Prue- "I can't sense her."

Phoebe- "Where could she be?"

Prue- "She's, she's either in the underworld, on a different plane or…"

Piper- "Don't say it Prue! Come on Pheebs."

Phoebe- "Where Piper?"

Piper- "Book of Shadows."

Phoebe nodded.

Prue- "Piper, Phoebe…she said she would be Ok. I thought-"

Piper- "I don't give a damn what you thought! Because of you our sister is in a hell of a lot of danger, and we're not going to leave her there!"

Piper walked out of the room. Prue looked at Phoebe pleadingly.

Prue- "Pheebs I…"

Phoebe- "Don't Prue…just don't."

Phoebe walked towards the attic, leaving Prue alone.


	2. Which Witch?

Sadly, I do not own Charmed or any of the characters you recognise. Aaron Spelling and some other people I don't know own them. I'm just borrowing them. However I do own: Latina, Cranos, Kanos and Jill.  
  
TOGETHER AGAIN PART 2- Which Witch?  
  
Authors notes- you need to read 'Together Again Part 1- The 4th Returns' for this story to make sense.  
  
Timeline- Timeline- 7/2/04 5:30am  
  
Scene- The Underworld  
  
Paige woke up with a pounding headache and a throbbing ankle. She sensed that she was in the underworld and that was not a comforting thought. It took her moment to remember what happened, and then it came flooding back to her. Once Prue orbed out with Piper and Phoebe, she tried to stab the demon again, but he dodged it. She remembered turning round to find the darklighter grinning at her, before she could orb out he kicked her in the ankle (causing her to fall to the floor) and then took a swing at her head. It went black after that.  
  
Paige wondered if her sisters were Ok, they had both taken pretty big hits. But Phoebe's looked worse. She almost laughed a loud when she realised that she should start worrying about her self, after all... she was in hell.  
  
Scene- another place in the Underworld: The Source, a darklighter and a demon  
  
The Source- "Have you got her then?"  
  
The darklighter- "Yes Sire. Can I kill her now?"  
  
The Source- "Insolent fool, must I explain my plan another time?"  
  
The demon- "If Sire, you don't mind."  
  
The Source- "Well Kanos, you see my plan is to lure the remaining charmed ones to rescue their captured sister. Before they arrive, I will cast a spell to make orbing allowed into the underworld, but not out. Once the sisters have arrived to rescue the youngest I will then allow any demons to take their pick of the charmed ones, before finally finishing them off by myself."  
  
The darklighter- "Would it not be easier to kill the one we have now?"  
  
The Source-"That would not be fun now would it?"  
  
Kanos- "No your grace."  
  
The darklighter- "But Sire-"  
  
The Source's eyes flickered to black, then to having flames for pupils.  
  
The Source smiled, and the flames disappeared.  
  
The Source- "Do not question me."  
  
The Source then threw fireball at the darklighter.  
  
The darklighter- "Forgive me!" He screamed as he was vanquished.  
  
The Source smiled again.  
  
The Source- "Ahh, that's better. Now Kanos. I know that the charmed ones killed your brother. In fact, the one we have here killed him. Do you have any ideas for a demon who could beat her within a few inches of her life?"  
  
Kanos- "With all due respect sire, I would like avenge my brothers death. But I do not think I'm strong enough to take a charmed one on my own. I am sorry my liege."  
  
The Source- "Do not worry Kanos... she will be completely defenceless."  
  
Scene change- the attic  
  
Piper- "Damn! I can't find anything in here to take us to Paige. Any luck Pheebs?"  
  
Phoebe- "Sorry Piper, its hard to concentrate. I can't think of anything, What are we going to do?!  
  
Prue walked into the attic.  
  
Prue- "We're going to get her back, that's what we're going to do."  
  
Piper- "And how do you suggest that Prue?" Piper asked in a sarcastic voice.  
  
Prue- "I just spoke to the elders and they told me she, she's down there." Prue pointed to the floor. "They don't know if she's hurt or not, but they know she's alive."  
  
Piper- "Then we can write a spell to get there!" Piper was feeling more confident knowing that Paige was alive.  
  
Prue- "Or... I could orb you there."  
  
Piper looked at Prue sceptically.  
  
Piper- "I don't know..."  
  
Prue- "Can we just talk... for a minute?"  
  
Prue motioned towards the attic sofa.  
  
Phoebe made her way over. But Piper looked at it apprehensively, before finally making her way over.  
  
Prue- "Piper, I don't know how you could think that I left Paige alone on purpose. She told me to go then she saw the two of you hurt. I didn't know what to do but she told me to orb... and I did. If I could turn back time then I would not have left her, but I... we didn't know how badly hurt you two were. I... I'm sorry."  
  
Prue was getting upset and she could feel tears welling in her eyes. She hated to cry in front of her sisters. She hated to show any sign of weakness at all. Prue was surprised when Piper brushed her tears away.  
  
Piper- "I'm sorry for being angry at you, it's not your fault. I know that I would have done the same if Paige and Phoebe had been hurt."  
  
Phoebe- "I can write a spell to narrow it down to where Paige is in the underworld, then you can orb us there. I'll only need about five minutes." Phoebe yawned.  
  
Phoebe- "What's the time Prue?"  
  
Prue- "Huh? Oh, we've been up all night. Its 6am."  
  
Phoebe- "Oh God! Paige had been away for hours."  
  
Piper looked at both of her sisters.  
  
Piper- "She's going to be ok. And we're going to get her back. That's a promise."  
  
Scene change- The Underworld  
  
Paige had been trying to orb out of her 'room' when the demon, Kanos, and The Source shimmered/flamed in.  
  
Paige took a step away from The Source trying to hide her fear, but not succeeding.  
  
Paige- "If you're going to kill me, then do it now. I'm not afraid of you."  
  
The Source stared at Paige, and she flinched under his gaze.  
  
The Source- "Oh I beg to differ Paige, and I wouldn't kill you... not yet anyway."  
  
Paige- "Then what are you waiting for? Do it now and get it over with!"  
  
Paige was trying to cover how scared she was by false bravado; she prayed her sisters would come before The Source could do anything to her.  
  
The Source- "So you're the impatient one I see. Well... seeing us though I'm going to kill you eventually, I might as well tell you my plan. Who knows? It might prolong your suffering."  
  
The Source grinned at Paige before continuing.  
  
The Source- "I'm going to lure your sisters here, with you as bait, make sure they can't escape and finish them off."  
  
Paige- "If you hurt any of my sisters, I swear I'm going to-"  
  
The Source- "Calm down now Paige, I haven't told you the rest of my plan. Kanos here," he indicated to the demon on his right, "Is going to, how shall I put this, beat you? Yes. Kanos is going to beat you, I'm going to send your darling sister Phoebe another premonition and-"  
  
Paige- "Another premonition? You sent her the one about me dying before?"  
  
The Source- "Don't interrupt me, but yes... I did."  
  
Paige- "Why?"  
  
The Source- "Well for one, I thought it might be fun. And two, she does love seeing her sisters hurt, I thought it might be 'a laugh'. I was right. Anyway, I'll send her another premonition, they'll rescue you and then I'll kill you all."  
  
Paige- "They'll stop you, we'll stop you. Evil never wins."  
  
The Source laughed.  
  
The Source- "You're right their Paige, evil never wins. We cheat."  
  
The Source snapped his fingers and a dozen demons shimmered/blinked in.  
  
The Source- "Chain her to the wall," he commanded.  
  
The demons grabbed Paige and she was no match for all of them. They dragged her over to the wall, lifted her up, and strapped on the chains.  
  
The Source closed his eyes and concentrated on the premonition that he wanted the psychic to see.  
  
Scene Change- The Attic  
  
Piper- "Are you done yet Pheebs?"  
  
Phoebe- "Almost... there, finished."  
  
Phoebe went to pass the spell to Piper when her hand touched Paige's jacket and she was hit with a premonition. Phoebe saw Paige being beaten and finally The Source throwing a fireball at her. As she came out of the premonition she fell to the floor.  
  
Prue- "Phoebe! What happened? What did you see?"  
  
Piper and Prue picked Phoebe up and moved her to the couch.  
  
Phoebe sat on the couch and tried to get her breath back.  
  
Piper- "Pheebs? Honey, you need to tell us what you saw." Phoebe took another minute to speak before finally. Phoebe- "Paige..." Prue- "What about Paige sweetie?" Phoebe- "The Source... he's going to kill her. Scene- Underworld The Source opened his eyes, excellent, he thought. She received the premonition and they will be coming any minute. Kanos walked over to The Source. The Source- "There is a change of plan, knock her unconscious. But do not hurt her anymore than she already is." Kanos- "It is done master." He walked over to Paige, before she had a chance to fight back, and then knocked her out. The Source- "Good. I have a better plan for her and her sisters. Move her to my chamber and chain her to the wall. Then bring Latina to me." Kanos- "Latina... the shape shifter? Sire, she is untrustworthy. I think that- " The Source's eyes flashed to black then to flames. In a deep voice he said: The Source- "Are you questioning me?" Kanos immediately bowed to the Source's feet. Kanos- "No-no your most evilness. I would never, ever, ever dream of doing that, Sir. I am your humble servant, I-I will-" The Source's flames eyes disappeared. The Source- "Good. Now bring her to me, before you take the charmed one to my chambers." Kanos shimmered out and brought Latina to the Source. She bowed. Latina- "Your Grace. You summoned me. How can I be of service?" The Source- "I need you to infiltrate the charmed ones, and lead them to my lair. Become the youngest, who I have kidnapped, and lead them to their deaths. You will be rewarded. And you will do it, am I correct?" Latina answered without hesitation, she knew better than to say no to the Source. Latina- "Of course, may I look at the charmed one I am to become?" The Source- "Yes, she's over there," he gestured to Paige, "Oh, Latina?" Latina looked at her master. Latina- "Yes Sire?" The Source grinned. The Source- "Feel free to hurt them." Latina- "Who? Her sisters Sire?" The Source smiled again, and turned to look at Paige. The Source- "Yes, her sisters." Scene Change- The Underworld  
  
Prue, Piper and Phoebe stood around the table where Phoebe had written a spell.  
  
Prue- "Ready?" Piper and Phoebe nodded.  
  
Prue- "Good. I'm ready to. Read the spell."  
  
Piper and Phoebe- "By the powers that be, let Prue see, where our sister lies."  
  
Prue felt a flow through her mind before sensing Paige.  
  
Prue- "I've got her!" Prue grabbed on to Piper and Phoebe and orbed to Paige... but what she didn't know was that she was orbing right into a trap.  
  
Scene- Underworld  
  
The Source was about to perform a spell that would bring back a loyal servant... the Seer.  
  
The Source- "Rise from the ashes, come back from the wasteland, serve me most evil one! Black smoke consumed the 'room' and once then smoke cleared, the Seer stepped towards the Source. She bowed.  
  
The Seer- "Thank you for resurrecting me master, how may I serve you?"  
  
The Source- "Follow me Seer." The Source flamed out and the Seer followed.  
  
They arrived in The Source's chambers and they could see Paige, unconscious, chained to the wall.  
  
The Source explained the situation to the Seer, and he also explained what he wanted her to do.  
  
The Source- "Do you understand Seer?" The Seer nodded.  
  
The Source- "Good. Once you have done as I asked, return to me. I shall be waiting." The Seer bowed and turned her attention to Paige.  
  
The Source- "Oh and Seer." The Seer turned to look at her master.  
  
The Source's eyes went black and then had flames for pupils.  
  
The Source- "Do not keep me waiting long, I am not a patient demon."  
  
The Source flamed out.  
  
The Seer walked over to Paige.  
  
The Seer- "If you had any idea what was in for you, you would not be 'sleeping' so peacefully." She spoke to Paige in a cold voice. "Let her see what is not there,  
Let her see, what makes her heart Tear.  
Let her see, what I choose. Good Vs Evil, good shall lose!"  
  
Paige woke up suddenly and looked straight through the Seer. Orbing lights appeared to her. And out stepped Piper, Phoebe and Prue.  
  
Paige- "Guys? Is it really you?"  
  
Piper- "Paige! Hold still, I'll blow up your chains." Piper focussed on Paige's restraints and blew them up.  
  
Prue and Phoebe ran forwards to catch Paige.  
  
Phoebe- "I'm so glad you're ok! I got a premonition of the Source killing you! We were so worried!"  
  
Prue hugged Paige, and then pulled away suddenly.  
  
Prue- "I'm so sorry Paige, I'll understand if you don't want to forgive me. I'm a terrible big sister. I'm meant to protect you, not put you in danger. But, if you can ever forgive me..."  
  
Paige- "Prue, I have know idea what you want me to forgive you for. But to save any un-pleasantries you're completely and unconditionally forgiven."  
  
Phoebe and Piper laughed.  
  
Phoebe- "Are you Ok though? Did anything hurt you?"  
  
Paige- "I have a little headache and a bad ankle, but other than that I'm fine."  
  
Prue- "Ok then guys, lets get out of here." Before Prue could orb them out, the Source flamed in.  
  
The Source- "Ahh, the Charmed ones, I've been expecting you."  
  
Prue put her arms around her three sisters and was about to orb them out, when the Source threw a fireball at her.  
  
Piper- "Prue!" Prue was disintegrated.  
  
Piper reared back her hands and tried to explode The Source, but nothing happened.  
  
Phoebe was crying noisily, staring at the place where Prue had been hit. Paige stood there motionless, silent tears streaming down her face.  
  
The Source- "Girls, girls, girls. Don't cry. You'll be joining her soon." As he said that he threw another fireball at Piper.  
  
Paige and Phoebe- "Piper!" Piper was killed instantly.  
  
The Source smiled.  
  
The Source- "Two down, one to go."  
  
Paige grabbed Phoebe and tried to orb her away. She couldn't.  
  
The Source- "No where to run, no where to hide. Say hello to your sisters for me." The Source threw another fireball at Phoebe; she died in front of Paige's eyes.  
  
Paige started to sob and she fell to her knees.  
  
Paige- "Oh God, oh God!" The Source walked over to Paige. He stared at her and grinned.  
  
Paige- "Just kill me damn it! Let me join them!"  
  
The Source- "Tut, tut, tut. If I killed you now, you wouldn't suffer. That would be a waste of time. Wouldn't it?"  
  
Paige couldn't even hear The Source's torments. She couldn't believe that she had just watched all three of her sister's die.  
  
The Source bent down so that he was level with Paige. He made her stare into his cold, black eyes.  
  
The Source- "Of course, you must remember, it's your fault that I killed them. I wouldn't have killed them if it wasn't for you Paige. Remember that." Paige cried harder and louder than before.  
  
The Source- "Bye, Bye." The Source laughed as he flamed out. Paige's hand fell to the spot were Phoebe had died and she felt a sense of loneliness overcome her.  
  
The Seer watched from a safe distance. She felt Paige's will to live diminishing.  
  
'Excellent,' she thought. 'The Source will be most pleased.' She took one more look at the hysterical Paige on the floor before returning to her master.  
  
Scene- another place in the Underworld  
  
Latina/Paige was waiting for the charmed ones to arrive. To make her look effective, she was chained to the wall just like Paige had been. Latina/Paige saw the familiar white lights of orbs appear so she closed her eyes and pretended to be unconscious.  
  
When Prue orbed in with her sisters, it took a minute for them all to shake of the 'just orbed' feeling before they saw Latina/Paige chained to the wall.  
  
Piper- "Paige!" All three of the sisters ran towards the youngest and hoped that she was ok.  
  
Phoebe was the first to reach Latina/Paige and she shook her to see if she was hurt. Latina/Paige pretended to have just woken up from unconsciousness and stared at her 'sisters' for a second before pretending to recognise them.  
  
Latina/Paige- "Phoebe? Prue? Piper? Is it really you?" Latina/Paige used a strained voice, which made her sound weak and vulnerable. Prue- "I'm so glad you're Ok! Phoebe had a premonition of the Source killing you!"  
  
Piper- "Hold still Paige, I'll get rid of your chains." Piper blew up Paige's chains and hugged her little sister.  
  
Phoebe- "I don't mean to be a downer, but why didn't the Source kill you Paige?"  
  
Latina/Paige- "I don't remember anything, sorry."  
  
Phoebe- "Don't you remember fighting that demon and darklighter?"  
  
Latina/Paige- "Um..."  
  
Prue- "At the manor... remember?"  
  
Latina/Paige- "Err... yeah. But that's all I remember." Phoebe looked at Paige, and noted that she seemed very tense and uptight.  
  
Phoebe- "Are you sure you're ok Paige?" Latina/Paige nodded. Phoebe Halliwell was the suspicious one. Latina would have to watch her.  
  
Prue- "Well we can talk more back at the Manor," Prue put her arms around all three of her sisters and focussed on orbing back home. She closed her eyes but didn't feel the familiar orbing sensation fill her body. When she opened her eyes again, they didn't see the cosy looking Manor. Instead of the retro wallpaper and old antiques, they were still in the Underworld.  
  
Prue- "I, I can't orb," Prue said in shock.  
  
Piper was not deterred.  
  
Piper- "Ok, lets not panic. Let's try a spell. Um... forces of time and space,  
Remove us from this hellish  
place,  
Bring us back to our home,  
So through this place,  
We don't have to roam.  
  
The girls, not including Latina/Paige, waited to see if Piper's spell had worked... it didn't.  
  
Phoebe- "Great spell Piper. Is now a good time to panic?" Phoebe said to Piper in a sarcastic voice. Piper just glared back at her.  
  
Latina/Paige- "I have an idea." All the girls turned to look at Paige.  
  
'Ok, this is it.' Thought Latina. 'Moment of truth.'  
  
Prue- "What is it kiddo?"  
  
Latina/Paige- "I remember hearing The Source say something about how he 'blocked orbing' from this part of the underworld, maybe if we moved to a different part of hell... we could orb out maybe?"  
  
Phoebe- "Are you insane Paige? Demon's could take their pick of anyone of us!" Phoebe was shouting angrily at Paige.  
  
Piper and Prue- "Phoebe!" Prue glared at Phoebe.  
  
Latina smiled inside; she could play the poor weak sister angle to the max.  
  
Latina/Paige- "I'm sorry Phoebe, I-I..." Latina pretended to collapse.  
  
Piper and Prue- "Paige!" Piper and Prue ran to her side. Phoebe stood there watching, something wasn't right with her baby sister. She just wasn't... herself.  
  
Prue place her hands over Paige's head but, of course, the healing glow didn't come.  
  
Piper- "Why won't it work Prue? Asked a worried Piper.  
  
Prue- "I don't know." Latina was listening and decided now would be a good time to 'wake' up.  
  
Latina/Paige groaned.  
  
Piper- "Honey? Are you all right?"  
  
Latina/Paige- "I think I hit my head harder than I thought." Phoebe, who was still looking at Paige suspiciously, bent down and helped Paige up. As soon as she touched Paige, she had a premonition. As she came out of it her sisters were looking at her.  
  
Prue- "Did you just have-"  
  
Phoebe- "Yeah, sorry. I just spaced out for a moment." Piper and 'Paige' seemed to except her explanation but Prue looked at her a little longer, before shrugging her shoulders and walking ahead with Piper and Paige.  
  
Phoebe didn't understand what she had just seen. In her vision she, Piper and Prue were standing looking at two Paige's. Both of them saying that they were the 'real' Paige and in the background, Phoebe could hear the Source laughing. Phoebe stared at the back of Paige again. She realised that if her premonition came true, they'd have to choose which Paige was real.  
  
Phoebe almost laughed; it was only a case, of which witch was which. 


	3. Do I Love Her?

To my reviewers: Thanks so much for reviewing this story. I honestly thought that no one would review; I just put it on the site to see if anyone thought it was Ok.  
  
Keep on reviewing and I'll post more soon!  
  
Scene- Underworld  
  
The Seer- "It is done master."  
  
The Source- "Good, is she distraught?"  
  
The Seer- "Hysterical, as you asked my liege."  
  
The Source- "Then my plan is falling into place. Do you know why every Source before me was a fool? Do you know why they all perished?"  
  
The Seer shook her head.  
  
The Source- "I'll tell you why. It's because they all waited to take on the charmed ones and if they had done as I am doing, they would have triumphed. You are dismissed Seer." The Seer bowed and removed herself from The Source's presence.  
  
Scene- The Seer's old lair  
  
The Seer- "Ahh... its so good to be back. So, The Source thinks that he can defeat the charmed ones? Then he is the fool. The rightful Source is dead. But if I can be brought back... then so can he."  
  
The Seer smiled a creepy smile; it did not matter that the eldest had returned. It did not matter to her plan; she would bring back the one demon that they could never really defeat. All four sisters had struggled with this demon, especially the two youngest. And this time, the demon would be truly evil. The Seer smiled again. She was going to resurrect a former Source... Cole Turner.  
  
Scene- San Francisco, outskirts of the city  
  
Glenn walked up to Jill's house; he was really excited about seeing her again. She was his closest friend, after Paige, and he hadn't seen her in months. Glenn knocked on the door and waited to see if Jill was in.  
  
Jill opened the door and was very surprised to see, her good friend, Glenn on the other side.  
  
Jill- "Glenn!" Glenn and Jill embraced and Glenn kissed Jill on the cheek.  
  
Jill- "Its so good to you, can you come on for a little while?"  
  
Glenn- "I'd love to, if your sure if you've got time?"  
  
Jill- "I'll make time, come in. I'll make you a drink." Glenn followed Jill into the house and Jill ushered him into he living room, onto the sofa. She walked into the kitchen.  
  
Jill- "What would you like for drink Glenn? Coke? Lemonade? You're not a tea or coffee man are you?"  
  
Glenn- "No I'm not. Lemonade will be great thanks." Glenn waited for a few minutes and Jill came into the room, sat down on the sofa, and handed him a cold glass of lemonade.  
  
Jill- "Theirs so much to talk about. Like... where have you been? Why didn't you call? Are you seeing anyone? Why didn't you call?" Glenn laughed.  
  
Glenn- "Ok. Um... Great Barrier Reef, sorry, no and sorry again." Jill hit him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
Jill- "Did you enjoy Australia?"  
  
Glenn- "Loved it. But seriously, I should have called. I am sorry."  
  
Jill- "Yeah, yeah, I'm over that. So what are you doing here?"  
  
Glenn- "Jill, calm down. What's with all the questions? I should ask you some things like... Are you seeing anyone? What have you been up to? Have you- "  
  
Jill laughed.  
  
Jill- "Ok, Ok. I'm just so pleased to see you; we obviously have a lot to catch up on. But I'll start. I'm still with Tim and-"  
  
Glenn- "Really? That's great. How long have you been together? Three years isn't it?"  
  
Jill- "Yep, nearly four. But what I was going to say was that we're engaged."  
  
Glenn hugged Jill.  
  
Glenn- "Congratulations! When did Tim pop the question?"  
  
Jill- "About three months ago. Ok that's about all my interesting news. What I want to know is... what are you doing here?"  
  
Glenn- "Well... actually... I'm here to stay."  
  
Jill- "That's great! I don't mean to be rude, but why are you staying?"  
  
Glenn- "Fine! If you don't want me here then-"  
  
Jill- "Glenn! You know that's not what I meant. You must have a reason, what is it?" Glenn laughed.  
  
Glenn- "Well there's a few reasons really, I got a job at a local nightclub. P3, Paige's sister owns-"  
  
Jill- "Stop right there! Paige? I should have known her name would come into this, carry on."  
  
Glenn- "Anyway... Piper, Paige's sister, gave me a job at her nightclub. And I just think that I need to settle down. Get a place to live. You know what I mean?"  
  
Jill- "Whatever, get to the good bit. What's happening with you and Paige? You know after all these years, after all the stuff I've heard about her, I really should meet her."  
  
Glenn- "How do you know something's happening with me and Paige?"  
  
Jill- "Glenn, something's always happening with you and Paige." Glenn laughed.  
  
Glenn- "I'm seeing her tonight, but we're just friends you know. We agree that we're too close-"  
  
Jill- "Glenn, this is me you're talking to. Jill. Don't give me all that friendship crap, tell me how you really fell about her." Glenn was silent for a moment, trying to decipher his feelings for Paige.  
  
Glenn- "I...I love her. Always have and always will. I've loved her for thirteen years, since I was fifteen." Jill smiled at Glenn.  
  
Jill- "You better invite me to the wedding."  
  
Glenn- "I don't think there's going to be one. I don't know if she feels the same way."  
  
Jill- "Have you told her how you feel?" Glenn looked at her like she'd gone insane.  
  
Glenn- "Oh yeah, I wonder how that conversion would go? Hi Paige, I'm in love with you, what's for dinner? Give me a break Jill."  
  
Jill- "Well, you say you and her are best friends right?"  
  
Glenn- "Right."  
  
Jill- "And you've been together before, and been a great couple. Right?"  
  
Glenn- "Yeah, your point being?"  
  
Jill- "Why did you always split up? Why were you never together?"  
  
Glenn- "Because I was travelling." Glenn finally caught onto what Jill was saying.  
  
Glenn- "But that doesn't mean that she loves me."  
  
Jill- "Glenn, every time you come back and see her, does she always come back to you?"  
  
Glenn- "Yes."  
  
Jill- "Is she always there for you?"  
  
Glenn- "Well, I guess."  
  
Jill- "Then stop being stupid and go get her!" Glenn smiles.  
  
Glenn- "You think so?"  
  
Jill- "Glenn, I love you so much. But you are a total idiot! How could you not stay with her?" Glenn shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Glenn- "I guess your right, thanks Jill."  
  
Jill- "No problem. What would you do without me?" Jill sighed.  
  
Glenn- "Live a nice, quiet, normal life?" Glenn laughed,  
  
Jill- "Hey, I now expect a front row seat to the wedding."  
  
Glenn held out his hand to Jill and she shook it.  
  
Glenn- "It's a done deal."  
  
Jill- "Well, I'm not trying to get rid of you, but I have to meet Tim in a little while. I want to get myself looking beautiful." Glenn gazed at Jill. She looked amazing as usual, long amber red hair, gorgeous green eyes and a body that could belong to a model.  
  
Glenn- "You don't need to make yourself beautiful, you already are." Jill looked back at Glenn. They had met at an airport, both on their way to New Zealand. They'd discovered that they would be staying near each other, and had been friends ever since. That was ten years ago, when Glenn was eighteen. He'd definitely grown more handsome; with his jet black- sometimes highlighted hair, his entrancing brown eyes and his athletic frame. She had always considered a relationship with him, but somehow... they never got round to it.  
  
Jill- "You flatter me Glendale dear. But I must love you and leave you I'm afraid."  
  
Glenn- "I've actually got to go to, I'm a bit nervous about seeing Paige again... but I'm going to tell her how I feel." Glenn smiled a nervous smile at Jill, God she was beautiful. But he wanted Paige, no one else.  
  
Jill- "You'll do great, but call me ok. Give me your address and I'll send you an invite to the wedding when I know when the date is." Jill's stomach did a little flip, one because she was thinking about Tim and two... Glenn had thrown her one of his hi smiles. He really was handsome; she hoped Paige was good enough for him. But if he really loved her then she must be quite nice. 'Ok' she told herself, 'stop thinking about Glenn.' She knew that something inside her would always hold something for Glenn, but... at the end of the day... Tim was the one she really loved and Tim was the one she was marrying.  
  
Glenn- "I will call you, promise." Jill and Glenn both stood up and walked to Jill's door.  
  
Jill- "Maybe, you and Paige an me and Tim could go out for dinner one night?"  
  
Glenn- "If thing work out, then yeah. It sounds great." Glenn and Jill both hugged and squeezed tight.  
  
Jill- "Take care of yourself Glenn." Glenn smiled.  
  
Glenn- "You too." Glenn walked out of the house and back towards the bus that would take him to his hotel.  
  
As he was walking away, Tim pulled up to see Jill waving to a strange guy. Tim got out of the car, a large bouquet of roses behind his back, and walked over to Jill.  
  
Tim- "Hey sweetie," said Tim. He gave her a kiss on the lips and gave her the roses.  
  
Jill- "Thanks baby, they're beautiful."  
  
Tim- "Who was that?"  
  
Jill- "That was," she thought about saying all her history with Glenn to Tim, after all they trusted each other completely. But then she thought about saying he had got the wrong address. But instead...  
  
Jill- "Glenn's just... an old friend." Tim smiled at Jill and grabbed her hand. They walked into the house together. 


	4. Finding Out

Important: Jill (previous chapter) is a made-up character. She is not in love with Glenn and Glenn is not in love with her.  
  
Thanks anyone who reviewed the story, I'll try and write as fast as I can.  
  
Scene- The Underworld  
  
Piper, Prue and Latina/Paige were working ahead of Phoebe. She was still trying to work out her vision.  
  
Phoebe- "Everyone stop!" They all turned to look at Phoebe. "This is totally pointless; we're walking around the underworld with no idea where we're going, no clue what to do and no way to get out of here."  
  
Piper- "She does have a point."  
  
Prue- "But how do we get out of here then? We can't orb, can't say a spell and its not look there are anyone to ask directions from!"  
  
Phoebe- "That's it!"  
  
Latina/Paige- "What's it?"  
  
Phoebe- "We can ask directions, from a demon. We can't use a spell to get out. But maybe we can cast a spell to summon a demon to us."  
  
Prue- "Actually, that might work."  
  
Latina/Paige- "I think it's a stupid idea!"  
  
Prue- "Why?"  
  
Latina/Paige- "Um because..." Latina had no idea what to do; she had to stop them from trying to summon a demon...just I'm case it worked.  
  
Phoebe- "Well if you can't think of a reason why we shouldn't' do it, we've got nothing to lose. Right?"  
  
Latina/Paige- "...Ok then.  
  
Piper- "Lets try it."  
  
Phoebe was beginning to understand her vision. She suspected that the Paige they had here, was not real at all. Somehow she had to tell her sisters what she thought without 'Paige' overhearing. But if her suspicions were right, then where was the real Paige? And was she Ok?  
  
Latina knew she had to get a message to her master and warn him that the charmed ones had a plan that might work.  
  
Latina/Paige- "before we try and summon a demon, I could...erm... go ahead to see if I can find any, what do you think?"  
  
Piper and Prue- "No!"  
  
Piper- "No way are you going round the underworld by yourself, no way in hell!"  
  
Latina/Paige- "Recognisance work. It could be helpful. I'll be fine."  
  
Prue- "I won't let you!"  
  
Phoebe knew straight away, once 'Paige' had said that, that she was not her sister. Phoebe thought that the demon was a shape shifter and that it was going to report to its master... probably the Source. This was the perfect opportunity to tell her sisters of her suspicions without 'Paige' overhearing.  
  
Phoebe- "No, I think it's a good idea."  
  
Latina/Paige- "You do?" Latina was shocked. If Phoebe suspected that she wasn't whom she appeared to be, then she wouldn't let her go off on her own. 'Good,' Latina thought, 'Now that Phoebe doesn't suspect me, I can do what I like.'  
  
Latina/Paige- "Of course you do. I'll be fine, don't worry."  
  
Piper- "I don't know..."  
  
Latina/Paige- I'll be back in 15 minutes, tops."  
  
Prue- "I still think that-"  
  
Phoebe- "It's a great idea, good going Paige." Phoebe flashed a smile at her 'sister'. "Be careful though."  
  
Prue- "Fine. But if you have any trouble, try to say a spell to back to us."  
  
Piper- "I really think that-"  
  
Phoebe- "You can be longer than 15 minutes if you want. Bye Paige." Latina/Paige looked at Phoebe. She was being a bit too forward with the whole 'finding a demon' idea. Maybe she knew more than she was letting on... never mind. Latina was sure it was nothing.  
  
Latina/Paige- "Bye guys. And don't worry. I'll be fine." Latina/Paige walked off and as soon as she was out of sight from her sisters, she shimmered herself back to her master... The Source.  
  
Piper- "Phoebe! What in the hell were you doing! Letting her go off like that! She could be killed!"  
  
Phoebe- "Piper, there is no time to argue. You have to listen to me."  
  
Prue- "You did have a premonition before, didn't you?" Prue knew the answer, she didn't ask a question. She stated a fact.  
  
Phoebe- "I did and... you better sit down." Phoebe motioned to the cavern floor. Prue and Piper stared at Phoebe for a minute, before sitting on the cold hard floor.  
  
Phoebe- "In my premonition me, you and Prue were standing looking at two Paige's. Both of them saying that they were the 'real' Paige and in the background, The Source was laughing." Prue nodded her head, as if trying to say she understood. But Piper stared at Phoebe incredulously.  
  
Piper- "What are you trying to say Phoebe?"  
  
Prue- "Piper, I understand the premonition. And I think you do to."  
  
Piper- "Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on!"  
  
Phoebe- "Don't you see? The Source had done something to our Paige and sent us a demon, probably a shape shifter, in her place."  
  
Piper- "Oh God! But wait a minute, if that's not the real Paige, where is the real Paige?"  
  
Prue- "She could be hurt or... worse."  
  
Phoebe- "I have an idea." Piper and Prue looked up at her and motioned for her to tell them.  
  
Phoebe- "We could go along with the original plan and capture a demon."  
  
Piper- "You mean the shape shifter?" Phoebe nodded.  
  
Phoebe- "Exactly."  
  
Piper- "Hold on. In your premonition, you said that there were two Paige's. Right?" Phoebe nodded and waited to see where Piper was going with this.  
  
Piper- "Well now that the demon Paige has gone, she probably won't be coming back, right?" Phoebe nodded in agreement.  
  
Piper- "So your premonition can't come true. Now that we know which Paige is the faker, right?"  
  
Phoebe- "You're point?"  
  
Piper- "What do we do now?"  
  
Phoebe thought for a moment, but then said:  
  
Phoebe- "We catch ourselves a demon."  
  
Prue- "But what about our Paige?" Prue had barely begun to know the youngest of her sisters, and she was not about to lose her to some stupid demon.  
  
Piper- "She's ok. She has to be."  
  
Phoebe- "Oh God!"  
  
Prue- "What is it Pheebs?"  
  
Phoebe- "My premonition! When we found shape shifter Paige, we all knew the premonition didn't come true. You know, the one about the Source... killing Paige. But now we have no idea were Paige is. What if... my premonition came true?" Piper visibly paled and Prue looked even more determined than ever. The three sisters were silent until Prue spoke quietly.  
  
Prue- "We will find her, and she will be ok." 


	5. The Source's fun

Having writers block: please bear with me!  
  
Scene- Underworld, the source and Latina  
  
Latina shimmered to her master and had taken he original form back, to face the Source. The Source had his back to the Latina, but he felt her presence enter the 'room.'  
  
The Source- "What are you doing here?" The Source still did not face Latina and his voice was cold and commanding.  
  
Latina- "The sisters, my liege. I have news about the charmed ones. They have a plan, I fear that-"  
  
The Source- "You have failed me."  
  
Latina- "F-failed you master? But... what did I do?"  
  
The Source- "The sisters know about you." The Source grinned. "I have no use for you now." The Source turned around to face Latina, his eyes were full of fire, and he threw a fireball at her. She screamed as she was vanquished.  
  
The Source- "Kanos, come to me!" Kanos felt his master calling, and shimmered to the Source's side.  
  
The Source- "Latina has failed me, lead the charmed ones to my lair. But first I must pay a visit to the youngest. Do not fail me Kanos, for if you do..." The Source's eyes went black then had flames for pupils.  
  
The Source- "The consequences will be dire." The Source flames out, leaving Kanos to perform the Source's request.  
  
Scene- The Source's Chambers, Paige  
  
Paige was still in a heap, on the floor. She was staring at the place where Piper had 'died'. She felt like her heart had been torn into a million pieces and scattered around the cave. Her sobs had been reduced to deep, slow breaths. Tears were still streaming down her face, but she no longer made a sound.  
  
The Source flamed in, and saw a destroyed charmed one on the ground in front of him. He smiled, an evil smile.  
  
The Source- "Good to see you again Paige, how are your sisters?" Paige barely registered his cold, hard voice. She continued to look at the floor, but her tears had slowly stopped. She had cried so much that there were no more tears left to cry. She looked up to face, the cruel thing that had killed her sisters.  
  
Paige- "Why?" The Source stared at her.  
  
The Source- "Why? What kind of stupid question is that? Enough with this, tell me..." The Source smiled cruelly.  
  
The Source- "Do you miss your sisters, Paige?" Paige turned away from the Source and she could feel the tears threatening to start again.  
  
The Source- "How does it feel to know that it's your fault that I killed them? And you know what? I enjoyed it too. I loved their screams, to see their ashes on the floor, to know that I killed the charmed ones, very satisfying."  
  
Paige finally lost it.  
  
Paige- "Stop it! Stop it!" She covered her ears with her hands.  
  
Paige- "Just do it! Now! Kill me!" The Source stared at Paige, he actually considered doing what she asked... but he changed his mind. He decided it would more fun to kill her in front of her sisters, her real sisters.  
  



	6. Pass the Blame

I'm going on holiday, so this will be my last update for a while. Really sorry and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Scene- Somewhere in hell, with Prue, Piper and Phoebe  
  
Prue, Piper and Phoebe were trying to find a demon so they could find information on Paige. Strangely, there were no demons in site. Which was a bit strange since they were in demonic central.  
  
Phoebe could almost laugh, for once they were actually looking for a demon and they couldn't find any! She had a feeling that The Source had made sure no demons could help them. There had also been no sign of the 'fake Paige' since she wondered off to 'look for demons'.  
  
Scene- Underworld, with Kanos  
  
Kanos stood in the middle of the cave trying to work out a plan of action to contact the charmed ones. He decided that he would pretend that he was not loyal to the Source anymore; say that he wanted the charmed ones to kill him. He just had to tell them where to go to find their sister, piece of cake right? That is... if they don't kill him first.  
  
Scene- Underworld, with Piper, Phoebe and Prue  
  
The girls were getting more panicky by the second, they couldn't find a demon and they had no idea where Paige was. Phoebe stopped walking and Prue and Piper turned round  
  
Phoebe- "This is pointless!"  
  
Prue- "Phoebe, it's the only idea we've got. Say a better idea and we'll go along with it." Prue looked at Phoebe as if to see if she did indeed have a better idea.  
  
Phoebe- "Well I don't have a better idea, but this is still pointless. And besides, it's your fault that Paige is down here."  
  
Prue- "My fault? If you hadn't got yourself knocked out by that demon, then I wouldn't have had to orb you away! You're just irresponsible!"  
  
Phoebe- "What! You're saying it's my fault now? I'm not irresponsible! You seem to blame everything on the innocent, Prue. I mean, as long as it's not your fault, who cares? You might as well blame Paige!"  
  
Prue- "If you could have let me take you here sooner, then we could of found her by now!"  
  
Phoebe- "What?! You d"  
  
Piper- "Right, everybody shut up!" Prue and Piper turned to look at Piper. She hardly ever shouted, so when she did, she meant business. "You're both acting like children! Obviously you have some... erm... issues to talk about. But not now! Right now Paige needs us, so if you want to find her, shut up!"  
  
Prue and Phoebe stared at Piper with there mouths open. With another glare from Piper, they shut them again. They both started walking, either side of Piper, but before they could get any further; a demon shimmered in front of them.  
  
Piper threw up her hands to blow him up, but Prue stopped her.  
  
Prue- "Let him speak Piper."  
  
Kanos took in a deep breath.  
  
Kanos- "You're looking for the youngest charmed one, aren't you?"  
  
Prue took a step forward, shielding her sisters from the demon.  
  
Prue- "And if we are, what could you tell us that would stop Piper here from blowing your head off?"  
  
Kanos gulps.  
  
Kanos- "I know where your sister is. With my help, you can save her." Prue looks at Kanos suspiciously.  
  
Prue- "Why should you help us?"  
  
Kanos- "Because to defeat the Source, you need the power of three. If you don't get her soon, then she will be killed. And the power of three will die along with her."  
  
Piper steps forward and stands next to Prue.  
  
Piper- "Wait a sec, you, a demon, want us, the charmed ones, to actually defeat the Source?"  
  
Kanos looked at Piper, this was it. He had to convince them that he had betrayed the Source.  
  
Kanos- "The Source will bring down the underworld. I, like many others, would rather see him dead. If you promise to not kill me, and that you will defeat the Source, I will take you to your sister."  
  
Phoebe looked thoughtfully at Kanos.  
  
Phoebe- "Why should we trust you?"  
  
Prue- "What would stop you from killing us?"  
  
Kanos- "There is nothing to stop me from killing you."  
  
Piper- "Exactly. How do we know you'll take us to Paige? Give me a reason why we should trust you."  
  
Kanos scoffed at Piper.  
  
Kanos- "No reason, if you want your sister dead. You have to trust me."  
  
Prue- "Why?"  
  
Kanos- "Because... you have no choice." 


	7. The Real Premoniton

Bonjour!!! I'm back from Paris (it was fantastic by the way)! I hope you like the next chapter, it was fun writing it! Keep on reviewing, especially Subucus-96 (I think that's how you spell it). I love her story, 'Reminiscing Through His Mind.' If you're a Chris or Paige fan then you'd really like it.  
  
Anyway, read on and enjoy the next chapter of... dum, dum, dum... Together Again!!  
  
Kanos- "Because... you have no choice."  
  
Piper nodded.  
  
Piper- "Could you just give us a minute?" She waved her hands at him and he froze. "Thanks." Prue and Phoebe glared at Piper for a moment.  
  
Piper- "What?" She asked, in mock innocence.  
  
Prue- "Forget it. So... what should we do?" Phoebe and Piper glanced at the demon and then back to Prue. Piper shrugged.  
  
Phoebe- "Do you think he can help us find Paige?"  
  
Piper- "I think he'll lead us straight into a trap."  
  
Prue- "I don't think we can trust him."  
  
Phoebe- "I don't know... if he can help us find Paige..."  
  
Prue- "Maybe you could try and get a premonition from him, to see if he's telling the truth."  
  
Phoebe- "Now you want my help, I thought I was irresponsible? That's what you said wasn't it?"  
  
Prue- "Well, I'm not taking that back. You are, after all."  
  
Phoebe- "Well you're a b-"  
  
Piper- "Right! That's enough! You," she pointed at Prue. "Get over there," she gestured far away from Phoebe. "And you," she pointed at Phoebe. "Move away from Prue." Both of the sisters did what Piper said and waited for her rant to continue. Piper- "You too may be mad at each other, but right now we need to work together to save Paige." Piper turned to look at Phoebe. "Pheebs, do what Prue said, try and get a premonition from the demon." Piper turned to look at Prue. "And you, you shut up." Prue opened her mouth to protest, but she was cut off by the demon un-freezing.  
  
Kanos- "What the-?"  
  
Piper- "And that goes for you too." Piper flicked her hands at him again and he froze. Phoebe walked up to him and placed her hands on his arm. It was cold and slimy.  
  
Phoebe- "Eww! That feels-" Before she could complain anymore, she was hit with a premonition. Images flicked through Phoebe's mind like an old TV set.  
  
Piper- "Well, what did you see?" Phoebe shook her head, as if to clear it.  
  
Phoebe- "The demon, he's lying. He is still loyal to the Source. He wants to take us to the Source, Paige is with him."  
  
Prue- "Is she Ok?"  
  
Phoebe- "I, I don't know. She was chained to the wall. Unconscious or... she was unconscious." Prue nodded. As if trying to convince herself that Paige was unconscious, not worse.  
  
Piper- "Ok. So we've established that the demon is lying. But he is going to take us to Paige." Piper saw the looks on her sister's faces.  
  
Piper- "Yes, I know. The Source, as well as Paige, but Paige all the same."  
  
Phoebe- "What do we do now?" Piper smiled a grim smile, but Prue answered for her.  
  
Prue- "We go kick some demonic ass, and get our sister back." 


	8. Love and Hate

Ok. Correction. It's not Subbucus 96 whose story you should read, It's Succubus-96 I think. Sorry if I'm wrong. Having Major writer's block Please R/R This took me ages to write!!!  
  
Scene- Source's Lair  
  
Paige opened her eyes. It took her a minute to adjust to the darkness, but she slowly looked around and realised her surroundings. She was in the Source's lair. That was bad, very bad.  
  
She could something sitting on a chair in the shadows. She looked more closely, and saw the chair was more of a throne. The thing sitting on the throne was in a black robe. She didn't have to use her Whitelighter sense's to see who it was. Someone that evil was easy to pick out.  
  
The Source glided over to where Paige was chained.  
  
The Source- "Ahh, good. You are awake, and soon you shall see your sisters again." Paige narrowed her eyes; her fear for her own safety was replaced, by fear for her sisters. Paige- "You, you mean they're alive?" Paige was suddenly filled with hope. The Source mentally cursed, as she had just revealed that her sisters were not dead.  
  
The Source- "Yes... but not for long."  
  
Paige- "What are you going to do to them?!"  
  
The Source- "You really are a feisty little witch aren't you? Too bad that you're good, you would make an excellent queen." Paige snarled at the Source.  
  
Paige- "Bite me!"  
  
The Source- "Gladly, but there is work to be done. And you are helping me."  
  
Paige- "You can kill me then, because I'll never help you!"  
  
The Source- "Paige, Paige, Paige. You are already helping me. You, my little witch, are bait." Paige narrowed her eyes at the Source. At that moment she did not fear him. She only feared for her sisters.  
  
Paige- "What do you mean 'bait'?" The Source grinned at Paige.  
  
The Source- "As we speak, one of my demons is persuading your sisters to let him take them to you. They will of course agree, and once they arrive... I'll kill you and then them. You shall be the downfall of the charmed ones and your sisters."  
  
Paige- "They'll, they'll never trust a demon." But again, Paige's voice was full of fear.  
  
The Source- "You may be right there Paige. They won't trust him, but that doesn't mean they won't let him take them to you. You see, for some strange reason, they want you back. They will do anything to get you back. I will make it my personal mission, to make sure that they die for you."  
  
Paige- "No...we will beat you, good will beat you... love will beat you." The Source growled at Paige.  
  
The Source- "Tell me," he said in a sarcastic voice, "how can love beat me?"  
  
Paige- "Because not matter what you do, what you say, who you kill... you can't win." Paige couldn't help but smile at the look of confusion on The Source's 'face'.  
  
The Source- "Care to elaborate witch? Or would you rather I kill your sisters, and see if I win. Though even if you tell me, which you will, I will still kill you all." The winning look on the Source's face was replaced with a scowl. 'If looks could kill...' Paige thought.  
  
Paige- "It's simple. Love is the one thing that evil can't overcome. Evil is selfish, clingy, and all consuming. You can kill the bodies, but you can't kill love. Like the love for a sister, Prue has proven that. Not by returning, but by the love she returned to. She had been killed, her body destroyed, but her sister's love for her remained. You can do what you like to me, but we'll always beat you. Like you said, 'evil cheats'. But cheating doesn't mean you win." The Source seemed to consider Paige's speech for a moment, before bursting out into a cruel, cold laugh.  
  
The Source- "You really think killing you is the worst I can do? Your sister Prue got of easy. She was killed in a 'humane' fashion. Killing is nowhere near the top of my punishment list. Remember the pain your sister's felt when Prue died?" Paige nodded and unknowingly fell into his trap. "Remember how they barely accepted you? How Piper tried to kill you? How they hated you?" Paige felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, his words stirred at memories of the first painful year with her sisters. "Remember how they wished that you had died? How they would of traded you for Prue?"  
  
Paige- "Stop it!" The Source paid no attention to Paige, his words becoming louder and more upsetting.  
  
The Source- "How they never said 'I love you'? Remember how they would have killed you to get Prue back?" The things that The Source was saying was not true, but he was almost hypnotizing her into believing them. As Paige's tears got stronger, the Source got louder. "Remember how you weren't good enough to be there sister, to be a Halliwell?" The Source had stirred up enough emotions about her sisters, but he was not quite finished. "That's right, isn't it Paige? You weren't good enough to be a Halliwell. That's why your mother abandoned you. Why your grandmother never tried to look for you." Paige's cries were hysterical now. she felt like she was falling into a pit of bad memories. She no longer heard the Source's words...she didn't need to. She had the feelings to remind herself. Paige was still crying but she tried to get some words out.  
  
Paige- "W-what, what you...said. It, it's not t-true. What is... is...your, point?"  
  
The Source- "This is your love?" He asked in disgust. "I thought you said love wasn't hate. Wasn't abandonment or distrust? Then maybe you are right. It is obvious to me that your sisters don't love you. Perhaps they won't come for you. They have Prue now, why would they want you?" Paige had no answer for the Source; she just hung her head and continued to sob quietly. The Source smiled his evil smile and glided away. He stared to talk to himself.  
  
The Source- "I was right. Killing is not the worst I can do. Nor is physical pain." He moved over and sat on his throne. "Mental torture is the way forward." He looked at Paige's quivering frame. He started to laugh. How he loved to see people suffer. 


	9. To trust? Or Not To Trust?

Hey everyone, I'm slowly getting over my writers block. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! ((((  
  
Scene- Underworld, Piper, Phoebe, Prue and Kanos  
  
Phoebe- "Ok, so we're agreed. When the demon unfreezes, we play along and act like we don't know he's a double crossing son of a bitch!" She shouted the last bit at Kanos, even thought he was frozen.  
  
Prue- "Phoebe, he's a demon. It's what they do."  
  
Piper- "Yeah Pheebs. What did you expect, flowers?" Phoebe just glared at Piper instead of starting a fight.  
  
Prue- "Ok, we get him to shimmer us to the Source."  
  
Phoebe- "Piper will distract him and me and Prue will get Paige then-"  
  
Piper- "Hang on! Why do I get to be the diversion?"  
  
Prue- "Because you can freeze him."  
  
Piper- "But what if he's immune to my powers?" The corners of Phoebe's mouth twitched into a smile.  
  
Phoebe- "I'm sure you'll think of something."  
  
Piper- "Ok, no fair. We should at least vote."  
  
Prue- "Fine. If you thing Piper should distract the Source, raise your hands and say 'Yah'." Phoebe and Prue raised their hands.  
  
Prue and Phoebe- "Yah!"  
  
Phoebe- "All opposed say 'nay'."  
  
Piper- "Nay!" Piper frowned.  
  
Prue- "Sorry sis, your outnumbered. Two to one."  
  
Piper- "Fine," she smiled a fake smile. "But if the Source kills me, you two are so dead." Prue just shook her head.  
  
Prue- "I'm already dead Piper."  
  
Piper- "I'm gonna haunt you, you'll be sorry... you'll wish-"  
  
Phoebe- "Hate to interrupt Piper's over-acting-"  
  
Piper- "Hey!"  
  
Phoebe- "But," she glared at Piper. "We need to get to the Source. So Piper." She gestured towards Kanos. "If you would be so kind." Piper nodded and unfroze him.  
  
Kanos- "Hell is- huh?"  
  
Prue- "She froze you."  
  
Phoebe- "She's sorry." Piper laughed.  
  
Piper- "Sorry? I'm not-" Prue put her hand in front of Piper's mouth and whispered in her ear.  
  
Prue- "He's doing us a 'favour,' remember? Be nice."  
  
Piper- "But he's-" Prue interrupted in a hushed voice.  
  
Prue- "Taking us to Paige." Piper opened her mouth to argue back, but instead nodded in defeat.  
  
Piper- "Yeah, um... sorry."  
  
Kanos- "I have no time for your little wiccan games witches."  
  
Phoebe- "He's changed his tune." She muttered this to herself, but it was not quiet enough for Prue not to hear.  
  
Prue- "Phoebe." Prue whispered in a warning tone. Phoebe shrugged her shoulders and sighed.  
  
Kanos- "Well? Do we go, or not?  
  
Prue- "Oh, we go." Piper finished Prue's sentence under her breath.  
  
Piper- "Then we're gonna send your little demonic ass all the way back to hell." 


	10. StoodUp

Hey everybody! Hope you like this short update. I'm ill at the moment (Writers block strikes again!!!) Hope this is enough to keep the reviews coming. Hint, hint. Wink, wink ;-) Oh and Witch. This chapter is dedicated to you. :-)  
  
Scene change: Halliwell Manor.  
  
Glenn walked up to the door of the manor. He had a big bunch of pink tulips in his hand, Paige's favourite. He had tried really hard for this dinner. His hair was spiked up in the way that Paige liked it. It was slightly highlighted and made his skin look more tanned than usual. He had on Levi jeans that were faded at the knees, his personal style, and he wore a blue shirt that matched his eyes.  
He hoped he wasn't too dressy, but he had a feeling that this 'meet the parents dinner' was meant to impress. He wanted to get to know Paige's sisters better but he also wanted to make a good impression on his new boss. Piper, after all, could probably turn him into a frog... and that thought didn't exactly calm his nerves.  
He took a deep breath and mentally psyched himself up for what he was going to say to Paige. He ran the conversation through his mind and immediately realised he sounded like a dork.  
'Ok,' he said to himself, 'think Glenn. Right. I love you Paige. You're so beautiful that you make the sun- no that sounds too...to...sappy. Paige you mean more to me than travelling and I wish that- that sounded like I'm leaving her. Ok Glenn, I'll speak from the heart.' He sighed. This was Paige for God's sake, his best friend, the one that was always there for him. The one person he could talk to. So why was he so nervous? 'Because now I'm madly in love with her.' He told himself.  
Glenn shrugged his shoulders, as if trying to shrug away the self- doubt that Paige wouldn't feel the same way. He took in a deep breath and rang the doorbell. He waited...no one answered. He tried again...still no one opened the door. He knocked this time. He was trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach that Paige was 'standing him up'...he wasn't succeeding. He waited a further five minutes and tried to peer into the sitting room's windows. He couldn't see a thing but he managed to get some strange looks from people passing by.  
He looked at his digital watch, it flashed back at him, almost gloating. It read 19:22. He sighed. Paige was never late. He was sure she wouldn't have forgotten, and he had heard the Piper was always punctual. He resigned himself to defeat. She really had stood him up. 'This is worse than a blind date,' he thought. 'At least with a blind date, I'm not in love with the girl.' And then...it hit him, like a ton of bricks. She did not love him; she couldn't even go to dinner with him. The girl of his dreams had turned him down without even saying a word. 'Now that takes skill,' Glenn thought bitterly.  
He turned away from the Manor and pulled out his cell phone. He dialled Jill's number and waited for her to pick up.  
  
Jill- "Hello?"  
  
Glenn- "Hey." He said in a dreary voice.  
  
Jill- "Glenn? You sound terrible."  
  
Glenn- "Thanks Jill, that makes me feel loads better." He said sarcastically.  
  
Jill- "You know what I mean. What's happened? What's wrong?"  
  
Glenn- "What are you doing?"  
  
Jill- "Nothing. Tim's gone to a friend's stag do. I'm on my own watching T.V."  
  
Glenn- "Do you mind if I come over? I could use a friend to talk to."  
  
Jill- "Of course I don't mind. Five minuets?"  
  
Glenn- "Ten, I'm outside Paige's house." Jill was burning with curiosity at that statement. But it was obvious Glenn didn't want to talk over the phone.  
  
Jill- "Um, Ok then. I'll see you in ten."  
  
Glenn- "Yeah. Bye." Before Jill could respond, Glenn hung up. He walked to the end of the street, and waved down a cab. He gave the cabby the directions and he sat in the car in silence, on the way to Jill's house. 


	11. The Angel's back

Hey all! Hope you like this, it was fun to write! I know I'm evil for what I did to Glenn (considering him and Paige are my favourite characters, I'm really mean!) Anyway, enjoy and hopefully I have gotten over my illness, the dreaded writers block!  
  
Scene Change- Hell, Kanos, Prue, Phoebe and Piper  
  
Kanos- "So witches, are you ready?" Phoebe smiled.  
  
Phoebe- "We're ready." Kanos held out his 'hand' to the girls. He waited but none of them took a hold of it.  
  
Kanos- "Well?" Still no one took it. "Do not waste my time any more than you already have." He held out his hand again and this time Phoebe took it. She looked at her two sisters and they stepped forwards and held on.  
  
Kanos- "Now?"  
  
Prue- "Go." He grinned at her, his dark yellow teeth almost black.  
  
Kanos- "You've made a big mistake." And before any of the sisters could object, he shimmered them to Paige...the Source...and hopefully their demise.  
  
Scene- Halliwell Manor  
  
The Manor was deadly silent. The plants, photo's and furniture was still scattered around the living room. If anyone walked in the manor at this time, they would call the police. It looked like a crime scene. The silence of the Manor was disturbed by the sound of chimes...Leo was home. He expected to see the four girls catching up, no the Manor looking like a bomb had hit it.  
  
Leo- "Piper." Leo breathed her name under his breath.  
  
Leo- "Piper! Paige! Phoebe! Prue! Is anyone here!?" He called out their names frantically. He was answered with silence. He walked over to the glass cabinet that was smashed with shards of glass shattered on the floor. He reached inside and pulled out their wedding picture. The frame was smashed by the picture was still intact. He closed his eyes and tried to sense the girls...nothing. He ran upstairs and searched all the rooms; there was no one there. He ran into the attic and looked at the book of shadows to see if there was a clue where the girls were.  
  
His heart suddenly tightened in his chest when he remembered his last conversation with the girls. What was it he said? Oh yes, 'I wish I could girls. You're not wrong, that demon was the new Source'. The Source, how could he forget? If the girls got...got hurt by the Source then he wouldn't know, unless the elders told him. As he thought that, the familiar call of them chimed through his mind.  
  
Leo- "Not now! I've got to find the girls!" This time it was louder. Leo sighed, he knew if he didn't orb up there then they'd only force orb him.  
  
Leo- "Fine! But you better have some news!" Leo was slightly taken black by what he said; he never usually spoke to his 'bosses' like that. His eyes closed and he orbed himself to the heavens. 


	12. Just Friends?

Hi all. Had an idea, not sure if it's a good one though but you'll have to wait and see. Hope you like this chapter, I **loved **writing it.

Wendigo Piper: Thanks so much for reviewing my fiction, and your review really inspired me to keep writing. And for my favourite author to like my story was incredibly cool! Please continue in both of your charmed series, they're brilliant!

Note to all charmed fans: Wendigo Pipers' stories rock! She might not continue in her series so you **have** to R/R so she'll continue!!!!!

Scene Change outside Jill's house

Glenn walked up to the front door, and was about to knock when Jill opened up and ushered him in.

Jill- "Glenn! What happened? You had me really worried!"

Glenn- "Sorry Jill, I...I was just upset."

Jill- "You said you were at Paige's house, did you have a fight?"

Glenn- "...No. She...stood me up."

Jill- "Glenn..." She leaned forward and gave him a big hug. Suddenly Jill started to feel things about Glenn that she'd never felt before. She moved her hand through his soft, clean, hair. For that moment...Tim did not exist. She leaned in closer and pressed her body against his, she moved her hand up and down his spine and planted a soft but firm kiss on his seductive mouth.

Glenn was momentarily shocked by Jill's actions; he was rooted to the spot. But as soon as she started to kiss him, he roughly pulled away.

Glenn- "Jill! What the hell are you doing?!" Jill stepped back in shock, she hadn't fully realised what she was doing. She literally just forgot about everything. Everything, that is, but Glenn.

Jill- "I...I thought you wanted to."

Glenn- "What about Tim?! Did you forget about your fiancée?!"

Jill- "...It just felt right."

Glenn- "I love Paige, remember?"

Jill- "But she stood you up!" Jill immediately felt bad for saying that, the look on Glenn's face was enough to make anyone feel guilty.

Glenn- "Yes...she did. But I can't stop loving her." Jill went from feeling guilty to angry, she wanted Glenn to look the way he did when someone mentioned Paige, to look that way when someone mentioned her.

Jill- "What happened then Glenn? Did she have some big emergency that left her no way to contact you? She laughed, 'Oh sorry Glenn. I can't meet with you now. I'm busy, a bit tied up, kind of in hell! Give me a break Glenn." Glenn suddenly felt a light flicker on in his mind. That was it! She had another one of those 'family emergences'. That has the be the only reason why she couldn't get to him. 'God,' he thought to himself. 'I hope she's Ok.'

Jill- "Hello? Glenn, you in there?" She waved her hand in front of his, spaced-out, face.

Glenn- "Thanks Jill." She looked confused. "You've given me my reason."

Jill- "What are you talking about?" She looked completely baffled now.

Glenn- "First, you don't love me. Not in the way you think you do. Talk to Tim, he might set things straight for you. You're my best friend, and please don't let some messed-up feelings ruin this. Ruin our friendship. Second, Paige and me are going to be fine." He smiled at this. "She didn't stand me up and I know that when I tell her how I feel, whatever her response is...it'll be better than not telling her at all."

Jill- "I...I don't know what to say."

Glenn- "Do you love me?" Jill answered without hesitation, thought her voice was slightly quieter than normal.

Jill- "Yes." Glenn smiled.

Glenn- "Good, because I love you to. But are you in love with me?" Jill thought about it and smiled when she knew her answer. Her voice was filled with relief.

Jill- "No."

Glenn- "Shall we just pretend this never happened?" Jill's smile disappeared momentarily, but returned after a few seconds of thought.

Jill- "No Glenn." Glenn frowned, not angry, just puzzled.

Glenn- "No?" He asked confused.

Jill- "I would like to. But I'm going to tell Tim what happened. And I think that if we ignore what happened to day, how stupid I was, I don't think our friendship could survive that. Do you?" Glenn shook his head, agreeing with what Jill said and understanding what she meant.

Glenn- "Friends?" Jill nodded and beamed at Glenn.

Jill- "Always," her voice was full of complete sincerity.

Glenn- "Goodbye Jill, I'll call you." Jill smiled again.

Jill- "I'll hold you to that." Jill and Glenn embraced, but this time it was a 'just friends' hug and nothing more. "Tell me what happens with Paige, I've got my fingers crossed for you. Don't worry about it."

Glenn- "Thanks, I'll tell you. And I won't worry. It'll be fine." Jill smiled and Glenn as he walked to the door and they she waved to him as he started to walk back to his hotel. Jill frowned slightly.

Jill- "Don't you need a cab?"

Glenn- "No, I think I'll walk. Got a lot on my mind." Jill nodded smiled at him one last time, and closed the door. Glenn wasn't lying to Jill; he did have a lot to think about. He felt happy about what happened at her house. Even with the kiss, the 'little blip'. He remembered what Jill had said to him, 'Tell me what happens with Paige, I've got my fingers crossed for you. Don't worry about it.' He thought about his answer, 'It'll be fine'. He grinned to himself. It really would be.


	13. Family Come's First

Hey everyone! Sorry, no rescue yet. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Paige yet (she may be my favourite character but that won't stop me from being really evil)! Glad two people liked my Glenn chapter, but I really don't think Jill is that bad.

Anyway. Wendigo Piper: Good luck at University, I'm sure you'll get in. Your writing is great. And if you don't get in, then carry I'm writing 'cause not matter what (unless you kill Paige off...again.) I shall be your no #1 fan! (Wendigo you should read Succubus's story, Reminiscing thought his mind. It's class!)

Ooh and Succubus: Update soon! You're killing me here! Please, Please x 1,000,000 update soon. Oh and read Wendigo Piper's stories, I'd think you'd like them.

Sorry about that people, read on and enjoy!

Scene change: Heaven

Leo orbed back to the elders and before they could speak he started to shout.

Leo- "Where the hell is my wife and sister-in-laws!? What do you know?!" One of the more senior elders stepped forward, Leo recognised her as Lana (a peaceful protester for human rights).

Lana- "That, you do not need to know. There is-"

Leo- "What the hell do you mean, 'I don't need to know'!?" Lana stepped back slightly. She was shocked at Leo's temper and the other elders couldn't believe that he would speak to them like that. "I'm their whitelighter, not to mention part of their family. Tell me!" Nicos, an old scary-looking Greek elder, stood up.

Nicos- "How dare you address us in this manor!" Leo came to his senses, immediately regretting what he had said.

Leo- "I'm sorry. But please, tell me, what has happened to the charmed ones?"

Lana- "That is the problem Leo." She said in a grave tone of voice. She looked at him sympathetically. "They are in the underworld. Prudence is not answering our calls and we can't orb her back."

Leo- "What can that mean?"

Nicos- "It means Mr. Wyatt, that we do not know."

Leo- "I thought you knew everything!" Leo said accusingly. A other old elder stood up, Leo knew his name t be Rantham.

Rantham- "I suggest you think about the way you are speaking to us Leo, or I'm afraid you will need to be punished."

Leo- "For what?! Trying to protect my charges? My wife? My two, no three, sister-in-laws?" Lana stood up again and walked and looked every inch an elder.

Lana- "Do not get me wrong Leo, I know the pain you must be in, in with your current situation." She turned back to face the elders. "We shall tell him what we know, and let him decide what to do with the information."

Rantham- "It is not his business, as far as we know, the charmed ones have a Whitelighter with them. He would only get in the way."

Lana- "As a husband and a brother-in-law it is his job to protect the family. Leo is a family man first and always. We may not agree with that but he is full of love for his family, and that's what Whitelighter's are about." Several elders agreed with Lana so she turned around and explained what they saw happen, about Paige being kidnapped and the sisters going after her.

Leo- "Thank you." He was about to orb out when he heard an elder call his name.

Lana- "Leo!" Leo stopped and turned to face the woman that was going to help him save his family.

Leo- "Yes?" The old woman smiled.

Lana- "Be careful." Leo nodded and orbed out.


	14. The Seer's Request

Hey all! Ok, this is a first. Two chapters in two days! Sadly, this won't become a habit. I just had two reviews from two great authors saying they wanted a chapter today. But don't think begging me for a chapter means you're going to get one whenever you like. It takes time...and a lot of luck.

Anyway, I need someone to review my story and tell me what author alert is. 'Cause it says three members have out me on their author alert list and I have no idea what that means! Is it bad? Someone please tell me!!

Ooh and thanks to Grythindor 96, you put me in your favourite authors list (I know what that is!) I got all pleased and stuff, so thanks!

Sorry to everyone who wanted a Paige rescue chapter (I'm talk to you Wendigo Piper, and you're being cheeky, wanting to know stuff in advance, so I won't tell you anything!!) but I just wrote this so I thought I'd post it.

Enjoy!

Scene change: Seer's Lair

The Seer grinned evilly, once she finished the spell, Cole would live again and she would take her place as his queen. The Source, in her vision, would eventually be killed. She didn't know by whom but she knew he would die in flames. While the sisters were trying to vanquish the Source she and Cole would take out the charmed ones and they would rule the underworld together!

Before she could resurrect him, she needed a spell. The only place she knew of to get such a powerful spell was the Grimore. There was no way The Source would let the Seer take the Grimore but she knew the perfect demon to steal it from him.

She just needed a summoning spell and the Grimore would be hers. She recited a spell from memory. After a moment of silence, a demon appeared before her. He was a dark shade of blue, and apart from that and his red eyes...he looked almost human. He looked around and saw the Seer; a look of confusion was plastered onto his face.

Demon- "Seer...you're alive."

Seer- "Glad that you noticed Karof."

Karof- "...I...Ithought you were dead."

Seer- "It is clear that I am not. Do you no longer bow to your superiors?"

Karof- "You are not my master any longer Seer." He looked at her with disgust. "I do not bow to you."

Seer- "Clearly." She waved her hand out and Karof cried out in pain. He screamed out and the Seer watched. No emotion crossed her face. "Who is your master?" Karof still did not speak. She waved her hand over him again. He fell to the floor. "I shall repeat my question once more. Who is your master? He looked up at the Seer and choked out an answer.

Karof- "You." He felt like he was going to explode. The Seer waved her hands over him and he stopped gasping and writhing.

Seer- "Bow." He clambered to his knees and bowed his head

Karof- "My liege, how may I serve?" His breathing was hollow but his words were clear.

Seer- "The Grimore Karof. I must have it. Take it from one of the Source's chamber's and do not return until you have that book." He stood up slowly.

Karof- "But the Grimore...it is guarded Seer. By some of the Source's best demons." A fireball appeared in the Seer's hand. Karof stepped back slightly; fear was etched onto his face.

Seer- "I suggest you comply with my wishes Karof." She threw the fireball at Karof and he was too stunned to move. It missed him by less than an inch and the top of his head was singed. "Because I never miss twice." Karof slowly nodded, bowed his head again at the Seer and without looking up at her, shimmered out.


	15. The Rescue Party

Hey everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages but I have been really busy! On Friday I was at my aunts wedding and this weekend I went to the virgin V festival (it was brilliant, on the Saturday the All American Rejects were there and they rock)!

Still, that's not an excuse so I'm really sorry and because I haven't been on the internet in ages I have to check out all my favourite authors to see if they've updated!

Anyway, read on and please enjoy!

Oh and I have to apologise (God, I'm making a habit of this) because Paige doesn't get rescued in this chapter. But wait; before you start cursing me (I'm talking about you Wendigo) I'm halfway there. And if you don't get that then please read the chapter.

Scene: The Source's Chambers

Kanos shimmered into the Source's chambers and stepped back from the sister's.

Kanos- "Have fun girlies." He winked and before Piper could blow him up or freeze him, he shimmered out.

Piper- "Great! Just great!"

Prue- "Piper, it's ok. Calm down." Prue felt both her younger sisters reach for her hands. She squeezed them tightly and could hear the fear in there voice's.

Piper- "Calm down? Calm down! I can be as un-calm as I damn well like! We're in the bloody underworld, the Source knows we're coming and, oh yeah...we have no idea were Paige is! So don't you try and tell me to calm down!" Prue raised her eyebrows at Piper.

Prue- "Finished?" Piper growled at Prue in answer and had a look around at the darkness.

Phoebe- "Um, Prue?" Prue turned and faced her second youngest sister.

Prue- "Yeah?"

Phoebe- "Do you think that demon kept his word?" Piper scoffed.

Piper- "Not likely." Prue ignored Piper.

Prue- "What do you mean Pheebs?"

Phoebe- "About taking us to the Source. Do you think the Source is here?"

Piper- "Uh, guys?" Prue ignored Piper again.

Prue- "Maybe, I don't know."

Piper- "Um, seriously. Guys?" Piper sounded panicked. Phoebe carried on, still ignoring Piper.

Phoebe- "Well, it's really dark. He, you know, could be in the shadows." Prue nodded slightly.

Prue- "We don't even know where we are. We might not be anywhere near the Source. That demon could of just dumped as here to get us out the way. All the stuff he said about 'not being loyal to the Source and wanting us to kill him'. Could have been to stop us from vanquishing him, long enough for him to get away."

Phoebe- "I guess..."

Piper- "Guys!" Piper sounded both scared and annoyed.

Prue and Phoebe- "What!" Piper pointed towards a dark corner of the 'room'. Prue and Phoebe squinted their eyes to get used to the dark. In the dark, a throne was just visible.

Phoebe- "Oh crap." Phoebe muttered under her breath.

Prue- "Looks like the demon did bring us to the Source." Prue said, as she tried to hold the fear from entering her voice.

Piper- "Then where the hell is he?" Piper sounded pissed.

The Source- "Here witches." Phoebe jumped about a foot in the air and all the sisters spun around to where they heard the deep booming voice. Prue stepped forward slightly, standing in front of her younger sisters.

Prue- "Show yourself!" Silence followed, as the sister's waited for the Source to respond.

The Source- "Very well." Suddenly the whole room was filled with light. Torches lit the room and the sisters had to squint to get used to the fiery lights. Piper swallowed slightly and looked the Source straight in the eye, or where she thought his eyes would be.

Piper- "Where is our sister?" Her voice oozed confidence, confidence that she didn't have. The Source turned his full attention to Piper; she shivered slightly, as his evil presence faced her directly.

The Source- "Piper, Piper, Piper. You always were one to rush things, weren't you? You rushed through things to try and hide your true emotions. Like Prue's funeral. Oh, I was there Piper. I was not the Source then, but I was there. I know what you were feeling that day. Your innermost thoughts, you mind was like an open book. I had plans then Piper, to be the Source. You made me evil. I was just a demon when Prue died. Just starting to learn about the charmed ones. But I had dreams Piper, to kill the charmed ones. To hurt you." Piper faltered slightly, her bravado slowly disappearing. The Source had such an ominous evil aura that it was difficult to remain positive.

Piper- "Why me in particular?" The Source sneered at her and Phoebe finally spoke up.

Phoebe- "Who were you? Why do you hate Piper?"

The Source- "Phoebe, I almost forget you joined us. I'm sure we could have a little talk about your sister. About what she thought about you," Phoebe frowned slightly.

Phoebe- "There is nothing you can say to me to turn me against my sister. Prue and I sorted out our problems, you can't hurt us." Prue nodded and squeezed Phoebe's hand again. The Source looked at Piper, and she felt her heart beat faster. What did the Source mean about 'her mind was like an open book'?

The Source- "Not Prue Phoebe." He looked at Piper again and she flinched under his gaze. "Piper."

Phoebe- "Piper." She said slowly. "What are you talking about?"

The Source- "On the day of Prue's funeral. Want to know how Piper really felt about you?" Phoebe didn't say a word. Piper was starting to understand what The Source was talking about.

Piper- "It's not true Pheebs. What he's going to say is not true." Prue finally spoke up.

Prue- "As much as we would love to chat, we want our sister back. Now where the hell is she!?" The Source clicked his fingers.

The Source- "Right here." The far rock wall of the Source's chamber started to turn, and the sisters could see a demon standing in front of Paige. The demon turned round, but still blocked Paige from her sisters.

Phoebe- "You!" Kanos smiled. "Then what was all that rubbish about 'not being loyal' to the Source?" Phoebe hoped that the Source hadn't told the demon to say that, and then he would be punished. That is...if Piper doesn't get to him first.

The Source- "Oh don't worry, I knew all about that. I can control my demons well enough to know what they're saying. They're much easier to handle that way."

Piper- "Let us see our sister." She growled at the Source, sounding menacing. The Source stared at Piper, and she did not look away. She didn't even flinch.

The Source- "Very well. Kanos, you heard the witch. Be gone." Kanos bowed and shimmered out. All three sisters gasped at the sight of Paige. They could see she was bleeding but they didn't know where from. She had a black eye and her wrist was bent at a funny angle. Her head was slumped onto her chest and they could see numerous bruises covering her arms and face. Prue was itching to go and heal her but she knew that if she orbed then the Source could hurt her sisters...or worse. Piper was fuming, how dare someone do that to Paige!?

Piper- "What in the hell happened!?"

The Source- "Oh, I think she was playing with a demon and they had a little fight. I'm sure she'll be fine...when she regains conciseness." He laughed and it filled the whole chamber and echoed off the walls.

Phoebe- "Let her go or-"

The Source- "Or what? I'm afraid that you're trapped. And there is nothing you can do about it." Piper looked at Prue and then Phoebe. They nodded at her. If the Source wants a fight then he can have it.


	16. Wrong Rescue

Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews (36!!! I've got 36!!!!) I've got so many, keep 'em coming. I have to say...I honestly expected about 10. Every time Clare (my...editor. One of my best friends...even though she is extremely annoying) comes round, she helps me out and I always tell her about my reviews and how pleased I am about getting so many good ones!

Anyway, I'm sorry about waiting so long last time before updating but I was really busy. And to answer everyone who asked: the wedding was great fun, and I danced for about nine hours so my feet were killing me! Though the wedding was great, the V festival absolutely rocked!

Wendigo Piper: You like the All American Rejects!! Oh my God, you're cooler than I first thought! The rejects rock and Tyson is so fit!! Anyway, back to charmed. I'm so please I got your creative juices flowing! I can't wait for another story, and if its part of the Ender series, please kill Ender cause I really don't like him (sorry, but it's true).

Read on and see how the sisters manage to completely wreck Paige's rescue. Oh and I'm sorry about the end...(Clare made me do it).

Prue- "We're warning you, give us back our sister now...or face the consequences." Piper turned to Prue, wide-eyed. She had never heard her speak with such venom in her voice. The Source let out a cold laugh.

The Source- "Consequences? I'll tell you what consequences this meeting will have, the end of your lives. But first, the end of your bond as sisters." Piper leaned in close to Prue and Phoebe. She whispered into their ears.

Piper- "Um, guys? How do we know it's Paige, you know, not shape shifter Paige?" Piper questioned looking worried. Phoebe stared over at Paige, in time to see her look up and meet her gaze. She tried to comfort her baby sister and smiled at her. She mouthed 'you're gonna be ok.'

Phoebe- "It's her..." Phoebe nodded, completely sure of herself. "It's Paige."

Paige felt her head swim; she opened her eyes and saw that she was staring at the ground. She saw blood...her blood. She felt bile rise in her throat. She swallowed it and tried to remember what happened to her. She felt something cutting into her wrists and feet. Suddenly she felt her memory come back, the demons, the Source...Kanos.

She felt anger as she thought about the demon that had hit her. She stood no chance, she couldn't move and as he used her for his punching back...someone was laughing. He shouted, 'for you Cranos, your brother avenges you!' She remembered him stop hitting, she was fighting to stay conscious. He picked up her chin and made her stare into his cold yellow eyes. 'Kanos,' he hissed at her. 'Remember my name,' he let her chin drop and her eyed closed, she slipped into unconsciousness.

She raised her head, and saw her sisters whispering to each other. Her heart started to pound. But that didn't matter. They were ok! She almost smiled. The Source hadn't hurt them. She saw Phoebe turn to look at her. Phoebe stared into her eyes and smiled slightly. Paige saw her mouth, 'you're gonna be ok.' For the first time since she had been taken to the underworld, she felt hope flood through her.

Piper turned to her sisters.

Piper- "Lets kick his arse!" Piper turned round, reared her hands back, and felt all the anger of her younger sister being tanked, flow through her into her 'blowing-up' power...nothing happened. The Source laughed.

Prue felt angry, she narrowed her eyes at the evil creature in front of her and too her surprise he flung back into the wall.

Phoebe- "You, you've got your power." Phoebe stated, an incredulous tone in her voice. The Source did not cry out in Pain, he floated of the ground and a fireball appeared in his hand.

The Source- "Say goodbye Pheebs." He sneered at Phoebe and threw the fireball at her. She screamed and levitated out he way, the fireball hit the wall and as Phoebe levitated back down, the rockslide landed on her.

Prue- "Phoebe!" Prue rushed over to Phoebe and was about to try and dig her out when the Source flicked her hand at Prue and she crashed into the wall. A demon shimmered in and chained her there. He waited, as if knowing what was to happen next.

Piper- "Prue!" The Source grinned and flicked his hand at Piper and she was lifted off the ground, unable to move, the demon chained her to the wall, he then bowed to the Source and shimmered out. He snapped his fingers and a different demon shimmered in. He was a telepathic demon and used his powers to chain Phoebe next to Prue and Piper. He bowed his green head at the Source, shot Paige a nasty grin, and shimmered out.

The Source- "Four little witches all in a row, defenceless...just how I like them."

Paige- "Go to hell." And looked into the Source's black eyes as she said it.

The Source- "Been there, done that, got the time share." He looked at Piper. "It's so good to see you again."

Piper- "Who are you?" The Source grinned evilly through his cloak.

The Source- "You don't know me as a demon, I was..._human_ when I knew you." The Source spat out the word _human_ like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "After I died I became a weak demon. My only powers were to shimmer and read human's minds. I was at Prue's funeral, lurking in my demonic form. I know what you were thinking. At the moment I knew that I had to hurt you in more ways than you could ever imagine. I worked my way up the demonic hierarchy, gathering powers, and killing innocents. I learned of the charmed ones, I learnt of your weaknesses...until finally I became the most powerful and respected demon in the entire underworld. You made me lose my mind Piper Halliwell. Because of you Piper...you made me into this..." The Source pulled down the hood of his cloak and revealed the evil within. Piper gasped. She recognised who it was behind that mask of evil. She stared into his cold black eyes...

Piper- "You..." She whispered. Disbelief edged her voice. "You're the Source..."


	17. An Old Face

Hey all! Sorry I took so long to update, but I had no idea what to write, it took along time for some inspiration to come and find me! Thanks for all your reviews:

Gryffindor620- you think you know who it is? Read on and find out!

psychokitty3- Calm down, I've updated now, glad you like me fic!

Succubus-69- don't worry its not the end! Holy-moly you panic! Oh, by the way...UPDATE REMINISCING THORUGH HIS MIND SOON OR I MIGHT GO MADE!!!

Babes- Sorry about the cliffy, I couldn't help myself! So...you think its Dan? Read on to see if you're right or wrong...

Laur- I wouldn't say this rocks, though thanks for the compliment. You think its Dan too? Read on to find out...

radcliffe bass- Ok, ok, ok! I'm writing more, and next time I'll try not to kill you!

Scrawn- you think its Dan as well...read on. And yeah, Paige is the way forward. In fact, everyone should write more Paige stories 'cause she rocks!

So thank you everybody for your reviews, and if you can, annoy succubus-69 until 'Reminiscing through his mind' is updated!

Now before you read on, I think I'm forgetting someone...ah yes...WENDIGO PIPER! OH MY GOSH, SHE UPDATED, SHE UPDATED, SHE UPDATED!!!!!!! Celebration time to come on!! Yay! Ender is gone!!!! Woo hoo! No more Ender, YAY!!!

Anyway...you have to read the revised 'three simple words' 'cause there is **NO MORE ENDER!**

Question: On your profile WP, it has the order in which your series is written in and after 'three simple words' (revised) it says 'A line allows progress, A circle does not.'

Have you wrote another story (please, please, please, please!!)? And if so, why isn't it on their!!!

Anyway, I've gone on enough and I'm so happy 'cause not only have I finally overcome my writer's block but...NO MORE ENDER!

Read on to find out who is the Source...

Piper- "You..." She whispered. Disbelief edged her voice. "You're the Source..."

The Source- "Yes. After I left, I went mad. I killed three people, the police tracked me down...they killed my human form and I became a demon. I was at Prue's funeral Piper; I knew what you were thinking. I decided to become powerful enough to make you suffer."

Piper- "But...but you're good. You were good. It's not to late. It's-"

The Source- "Don't be stupid Witch, I'm not the person you used to know. Before I was this I still managed to kill three people, three perfectly innocent people. It was an experience that I enjoyed." Piper looked disgusted and Paige, who was starting to wake up more, could not understand what was going on.

Paige- "Piper...you know the Source?" The Source glided over and faced Paige.

The Source- "You're awake I see."

Piper- "Leave her alone!" Piper was scared. She was scared of the Source, scared of what he might do to them, to her sisters.

The Source- "Ahh, acting like a big sister. After what you felt about Phoebe I have to say I'm surprised. You, after all, hated her. You wished that she had died instead of Prue. You know it was your fault Piper, you-"

Piper- "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Piper yelled, but she, like Paige, was falling into the Source's trap.

The Source- "You wanted to hurt her, didn't you Piper? You wanted to kill her, wrap your hands around her neck and strangle her."

Piper- "No, no, that's not true." Piper could feel tears welling in her eyes; she couldn't bear to look the Source straight in the eyes...the man she once loved was tormenting her and her sisters.

The Source- "Though she hated you Piper, she blamed you for your precious Prue's death. Everyone did Piper. Even Leo, he had to save you. But secretly he felt that he should have saved Prue, the stronger one, the better one, the more powerful one. It's your fault Piper, everything is your fault." Piper nodded her head, she agreed with the Source. She was weak, Leo should have let her die and saved Prue.

Piper- "You're right, he...he should have let me die."

Paige- "No!" Paige realised that the Source was doing the same thing to Piper, as he did to her earlier. "It's not true Piper! You are strong, not weak. Don't listen to him, fight it!" But Piper was too far-gone to listen to Paige. All she could think of, was that everyone hated her, and it was her fault Prue died. Everything was her fault.

The Source- "Look around you Piper, your sisters are trapped because of you. You did this to them, you put them in this danger. This is your fault." Piper lowered her head and began to cry. The Source walked over to Prue and Phoebe and summoned to energy ball type things into his hand. Paige could see what the Source was about to do.

Paige- "Leave them alone!" He smiled slightly at Paige, now that she could see his face it made him much more creepy. He shook his head and threw the two 'energy balls' at Phoebe and Prue. They started to shake as if an electric charge had been injected into them. Paige could only watch on in horror and Piper continued to sob. Suddenly they both stopped convulsing and Prue's eyes flew open. The Source turned to Paige and put his hood back up.

The Source- "Neat little trick, isn't it?" Paige wanted to strangle the Source.

Paige- "What the hell did you do to them!? The Source laughed.

The Source- "Something I picked up, it won't do them any damage. Just," he grinned, "shake them up a bit." He walked over to Prue. "Prue! So good to see you again." Prue frowned, that voice...where had she heard that voice before? "You don't remember me? Ah well, maybe this'll help." He lowered his hood and stared into Prue's blue eyes.

Prue- "But, but...how?"

The Source- "Long story. You look great, death suits you." Prue glared at him in response. He winked at her. "If looks could kill..." Phoebe opened her eyes and let out a groan.

Phoebe- "My head..." The Source turned to face Phoebe.

The Source- "Pheebs, long time no see." She opened her eyes wide at the sound of that familiar voice and gasped when she saw his face.

Phoebe- "Dan?"


	18. The End?

Hey everyone! I know that this is short and I'm sorry, but I overcame my writer's block a lot quicker than I thought! Another plus is: I know how to finish the story! I finally know where I'm going with this. It should be finished soon. But because of the good reviews I got, and all the loose end that is till have to tie up, a sequel will be in progress shortly! But I will finish 'Becoming sisters' before the 'together again' sequel so it will be a while...but watch this space!

Anyway, I've gone on long enough. Enjoy!

The Source/Dan- "I prefer the Source of all evil now, since, you know, I'm evil and I have captured the legendary charmed ones. But now your awake, I can tell you exactly the reason why I plan to kill you." While the Source had been 'introducing' himself to Prue and Phoebe, Paige had successfully managed to calm Piper down. The Source glanced over to Piper. "Ah, I see you have survived your guilt..." He smirked. "Pity."

Paige- "Shut up!" Paige was not going to let this bozo upset her sisters anymore.

Piper- "It's ok Paige. Dan can't hurt me anymore." The Source snarled at Piper.

The Source- "I told you not to call me by that name." Prue shot him a death look.

Prue- "We'll call you whatever we like Danny-boy." Prue quipped.

Paige- "Who the hell is Dan!" Paige was getting pissed, who was Dan? How did Piper know the Source? The Source glided over to Paige and stuck his face right in front of hers.

The Source- "Perhaps I should explain _Paigey_." She screwed up her face in disgust as she felt his rancid breath on her face. "Before I became this all mighty power of evil, I was a pitiful human know as Dan Gordon. I knew your sisters and Piper and I dated." He screwed up his face in disgust at the memory. "Of course a soon as it was over, I regained my evil senses, murdered three innocent people." He stopped as he remembered his first killings. Perfect in every gory way. When he closed his eyes he could still hear their screams. Delectable. "And I was well on my way to becoming this incredible awesome entity." Paige turned to Piper.

Paige- "You dated the Source, eww. Oh God, you made out with this guy...gross." Phoebe had to laugh; only Paige could say that in such a dire situation. The Source turned away from Paige and stared back at Phoebe.

The Source- "Ah, Phoebe Halliwell. I had almost forgotten about you. But I have a little secret to tell you about you darling sister, Piper."

Piper- "Don't Dan." Piper still couldn't get it in her mind that Dan was...evil. She couldn't believe that such a sweet, kind; caring man could turn into something so evil that his eyes turned black. The Source turned around quickly and scowled at Piper.

The Source- "Don't ever call me that damn name again!" He roared. "I am not Dan, your pitiful excuse for a man! I am the Source of all evil!" Fire roared into the Source's black eyes, bringing them to life.

Prue- "Yeah?" Prue spat. "Then I'm the Queen of England." A fireball appeared in the Source's hand.

The Source- "You'll pay witch. He turned to Piper, Phoebe, back to Prue and then to finally Paige. He reared back his hand and aimed the fireball at the youngest sister. "You'll pay!"


	19. Angel to the Rescue

Hey everyone. I'm really sad :-( because sadly, I have decided to kill Paige in this fiction. I thought getting incinerated by a fireball was the least painful way to go. Besides, it's not like I like Paige or anything... HA, HA!! Nah, just kidding, Paige rocks, forever and always. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, it was one of my favourite parts of this story to wrote, but don't panic...I'm not done yet! Probably two more posts to go, then I can turn my full attention to 'Becoming Sisters.'

Wendigo: my e-mail is driving me crazy! Give me a day or two, and then maybe mail2world will work again! Anyway, UPDATE, UPDATE...AND UPDATE!!!

Just as he said that, white lights appeared in front of Paige and took the full force of the fireball. The four sisters screamed as the light was disintegrated. The Source frowned in confusion, as the lights came back together, into a tired looking Leo.

The Source- "Him! He's your Whitelighter!? The Source couldn't believe it. How dare he try to become in between Paige and her doom? Leo frowned, and looked at the Source. His mouth fell open in surprise.

Leo- "Dan?" The Source reared back his hand again and threw a fireball at Leo.

Piper, Phoebe, Prue and Paige- "Look out!" Leo orbed out just in time, the fireball hit the wall behind him and the rock's knocked Prue and Piper down. They got up and nodded at each other. Piper went over to The Source and Leo; she was going to freeze the fireballs before they hit anyone. Prue used her powers to free Phoebe from her chains. Together they went to Paige and helped her down carefully. Once Phoebe was satisfied that Prue had Paige, she ran over to Piper to help her battle the Source.

Prue placed her hands over Paige's wrist and waited for the white light to come, after her wrist was healed she move don to the cuts on her ankles and the bruises on her legs and arms. Paige smiled.

Paige- "Thank you Prue."

Prue- "My pleasure kiddo." Prue put her hand over Paige's black eye and tried to heal it...it didn't work. Prue frowned.

Paige- "What's wrong?"

Prue- "I can't heal your-" Prue was cut off by Phoebe yelling, 'look out!' Paige grabbed Prue's hand and they orbed out, and back in again. They looked behind and saw a whole in the rock where a fireball had hit. They just missed it.

Paige- "Fight now, heal later." Prue nodded and joined her sister in running over to kick some evil-Dan butt. Kanos shimmered in, unknown to the sisters. He aimed an energy ball at Phoebe. Phoebe dodged the fireball sent by 'Dan' but she couldn't miss the energy ball that came hurtling into her. She crashed into the cavern wall and fell, unconscious, in a heap on the floor. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for Paige. She watched Phoebe hit the wall and crash to the ground. She heard Piper yell Phoebe's name and watched as Kanos sent an energy ball at Piper. She saw Piper hit the cavern wall and fall next to Phoebe.

Leo- "Piper! No!" Leo ran towards his fallen wife but the Source waved his hand at him and he went flying into the wall. He flew into the wall with such force that he was knocked out cold.

The Source- "As much as I would love to stay and kill you, I wish to face the charmed ones at their best. I'll leave you with Kanos, I'm sure you can play." He smirked. "Oh and Paige? Tell your sisters that I will see them again. And we will talk. It will be interesting, but till then, the secret will be un-safe with me." He blew Piper a kiss. "Adios." The Source flamed out. Kanos stepped towards Paige an energy ball appeared in his hand. Paige called for it but it made no difference. He threw it and it missed her by inches. Paige looked angry. He was playing with her.

Paige- "Prue, orb Piper and Phoebe out. Take Leo. I'll orb back once I'm finished," she glared at Kanos. "I won't be long." Prue felt a familiar sense of dé jè vu hit her.

Prue- "No way!" Prue orbed out then orbed back in again. Dodging the energy ball that was sent at her.

Paige- "Prue! Piper and Phoebe could be dying! You have to save them! Go! Now!" Prue looked at Paige, she looked determined. She glanced at Piper and Phoebe and saw an energy ball come dangerously close to them.

Kanos- "Listen to Paige, _Prudence_." She glared at him. "This is between us." Prue was torn, She couldn't leave Paige, she could be killed...then again...so could Piper and Phoebe. Tears pricked at her eyes. How could she choose between her sisters? Prue shook her head.

Prue- "I can't Paige, you could-"

Paige- "Prue." Prue looked at little sister, and saw how much she wanted to do this. But what if she couldn't defeat Kanos? "Please."

Prue- "But-"

Paige- "Trust me." Prue stared at Paige for a second longer. Before she nodded her head, grabbing Piper, Phoebe and Leo, then orbing out.

Kanos- "Prepare to die witch!" Paige shook her head scornfully.

Paige- "I don't think so. Lets play."


	20. Paige!

Hi all, after this probably one more chapter to go! I'm so please to be finishing in, but a bit upset to. I've loved writing this but before I get all gushy, read on!

Succubus: OMG I LOVED THAT CHAPTER!!! You gave to update soon!

Wendigo- Woo hoo! You updated! Can't wait for more!

Scene Change- Halliwell Manor

Prue orbed in, dropped Leo on the floor, and carefully placed her sisters down. She placed her hands over her sister's chests and waited for the glow to come. Ten seconds later, Piper started to cough. She sat up and stared at Prue wide-eyed.

Piper- "What-what happened?" Prue didn't answer Piper's question, She stared down at Phoebe. She wasn't breathing.

Prue- "No, no, no!" Piper looked at Phoebe and felt panic rise up into her throat. She pushed Prue's healing hands away from Phoebe and started CPR.

Piper- "1, 2, 3, 4, 5." She breathed into Phoebe's mouth.

Prue- "It's no use," said Prue. Tears were already falling down her cheeks. She turned away from Piper and Phoebe. "I...I can't heal the dead." Piper nodded but carried on performing CPR.

Piper- "1, 2, 3, 4, 5." She breathed into Phoebe's mouth again." Prue turned back to Phoebe and saw that her chest; had risen and fallen. She was breathing! Prue pushed past Piper and put her hands just above Phoebe's chest. She closed her eyes...she couldn't bear to look. She heard Piper gasp and opened her eyes and looked at Phoebe. Prue wiped her tears away.

Prue- "Welcome back Pheebs." Piper and Prue each hugged their little sister.

Piper- "You gave us quite a scare." Phoebe frowned.

Phoebe- "What happened?"

Prue- "When you got knocked out and I brought you, Piper and Phoebe up here, I healed Piper but you weren't breathing."

Piper- "So I gave you CPR and here you are now." Phoebe nodded and sat up. Suddenly she felt panic grip her. She started to look around; her heart was beating faster each passing second.

Prue- "What is it Pheebs?" Piper frowned.

Piper- "Something wrong?"

Phoebe- "Where's Paige?" Prue turned pale. Piper noticed and turned to face her oldest sister.

Piper- "Prue? Where is Paige?" Prue suddenly felt the guilt come back to her. How could she have left Paige down there on her own? Even though Piper and Phoebe had been hurt, that's no excuse. Her sister could be hurt...or worse. And it would be all her fault.

Phoebe- "Prue?" Worry edged Phoebe's voice. "Where is our sister?"

Prue- "She's...still in the underworld."

Piper and Phoebe- "What!"

Piper- "What the hell do you mean by that Prue?"

Prue- "You two...you were hurt. Phoebe was dead! Paige told me to go, we were both worried. I-"

Phoebe- "Let me get this straight Prue. You left our sister, in hell no less, with the Source of all flaming evil!"

Prue- "No! After you two were knocked out, the Source flamed out. It was just Kanos-"

Piper- "Oh, I'm sorry. You left her with a dangerous upper level demon. What kind of Whitelighter are you!?" Prue felt stung by Piper's remark.

Phoebe- "Forget about being a Whitelighter, what kind of sister leaves the youngest in danger!? Well!? Tell me that Prue!" Prue looked down at the ground. She felt like Phoebe had slapped her around the face.

Prue- "I didn't know what to do! She told me to go...so I did. I made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes." Piper shook her head.

Piper- "But most peoples mistakes don't put their baby sister in danger."

Prue- "I know. I'm sorry."

Phoebe- "You're sorry! And how does that help!? It doesn't bring Paige back and it sure as hell doesn't help her fight against that son of a bitch demon!"

Prue- "I know Phoebe, it's-" Prue was interrupted by a groan coming from Leo. He stood up and embraced Piper who had run other to meet him.

Leo- "Is everyone Ok?" He asked looking down at his wife. "The last thing I remember is you and Phoebe being knocked out by an energy ball." He scrunched up his face in confusion. "Then everything went black." Piper shrugged and turned to Prue for an explanation.

Prue- "An energy ball hit you, when I orbed Piper and Phoebe home, I took you as well." Leo nodded and then frowned.

Leo- "Where's Paige?" Phoebe turned to look accusingly at Prue.

Phoebe- "Why don't you ask Prue?" Prue was about to answer Phoebe when white-orbing lights appeared.

Piper- "Paige." Piper breathed relieved. Paige orbed in...and fell straight to the floor. The three older sisters ran over to Paige and helped her from the floor.

Prue- "Are you Ok Kiddo?" Paige grinned and then winced.

Paige- "Yeah, I'm fine. Just this damn ankle." Prue went down on her knees and placed her hands over Paige's twisted ankle.

Prue- "Let me take care of that for you." Paige smiled.

Paige- "Thanks Prue."

Prue- "No problem." After Paige was healed Piper gathered her up in a fierce hug.

Piper- "Stop doing that!" Paige looked confused.

Paige- "Doing what?"

Phoebe- "Risking your life for us." Phoebe finished and hugged Paige as well.

Paige- "Can't help it." She grinned. "It's natural I guess." Leo coughed.

Leo- "Well I hate to interrupt girls, but Paige? Could you tell us what happened?" Leo asked, his forehead was knitted together in confusion. He still was a bit unsure of what had gone on.


	21. Sharp Pointy Rocks and Demons Just Don't...

Hi Everyone! This is it! My last chapter of this story and possibly the whole series. I only got two reviews for the last chapter so unless I get a few more then I might not right a sequel. Anyway back to a brighter note:

I DID IT!! WOO HOO!!! I ACTUALLY COMPLETED THE WHOLE THING!!

Wendigo- I can't believe Glenn broke up with Paige! It was a great chapter but I really want a nice (bad word, my English teacher would kill me), soppy, romantic reconciliation! So update soon!

Succubus- Wow! It was brilliant! Ok, I was going to flame your story but it's just too good! I did think it was a bit of a waste, 'cause instead of it being a cool auntie-nephew-sister-bonding fic, it kind of turned into a torture fic, and I'm not a big fan of those. But anyway, it was still brilliant! I love 'demonically corrupted' so now I can annoy you about updating that! Ha! Can't get rid of me that easy!

Anyway, read on and enjoy the last chapter of this story! **Sniff I'm sad and happy!**

Paige- "Lets just say that sharp pointy rocks and demons...well...they don't mix." Piper smiled and Prue laughed.

Phoebe- "Way to go little sis." Paige shrugged and smiled.

Paige- "I take you to were ok then." Paige said to Piper and Phoebe.

Prue- "Well..." Prue started.

Piper- "I was ok..." Piper said in an uncomfortable voice.

Phoebe- "But I died." Phoebe said brightly.

Paige- "What!?"

Prue- "Piper performed CPR and I healed her, so don't worry."

Paige- "Glad I didn't miss much." Piper suddenly smiled at the memory of her new manager.

Piper- "Erm, Paige? Didn't you have a date with Glenn?" Paige's eyes flew wide open. She grabbed Phoebe's wrist and read the time.

Paige- "Oh no! It's half nine! The date was two hours ago! I can't believe I missed him. He's probably leaving tomorrow." Paige slumped down onto the sofa while Piper smiled to herself. Phoebe frowned and looked outside.

Phoebe- "Paige, its still light out. You could give him a call and see if he's busy." Paige's face lit up.

Paige- "Yeah, I could. Thanks Pheebs." Paige stepped out of the living room, picked up her cell phone and walked into the kitchen to make that all important call. Prue, Phoebe and Piper shared a grin and silently followed her to eavesdrop on her conversation.

Glenn- "Hello?"

Paige- "Glenn, it's Paige."

Glenn- "Paige! Are you okay? I've been worried about you! Did you have a," his voice dropped to a whisper. "Witchy problem?" Paige smiled through the phone.

Paige- "You could say that. But listen, what are you doing now?"

Glenn- "Nothing...why?"

Paige- "Would you still like to meet up? Not at the Manor though, how about...Golden Gate park?" Paige held her breath and silently wished that he would want to meet up.

Glenn- "Sure, that sounds great. I'll see you their in about...ten minuets?"

Paige- "Great. Ten minuets. Bye."

Glenn- "Bye." Paige turned around in time to see Phoebe's retreating back run out of the kitchen. Paige grinned and walked into the living room were Piper gazed up at her nonchalantly, while Phoebe and Prue pretended to be in a deep conversation.

Piper- "Oh, how'd it go?" Phoebe suddenly sat up, paying very close attention to Paige.

Paige- "It went great, like you didn't know." Phoebe looked up at Paige and winked.

Prue- "The joys of sisterhood Kiddo, private phone calls are no longer private."

Paige- "Wonderful." She said, with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway, I'm going to go get changed, and then I'll orb. Wish me luck."

Prue and Phoebe- "Good luck!" They chorused together. Paige made her way upstairs while humming an old love song. Leo chuckled and Prue stood up.

Prue- "Well, I've got an old friend to see. Night." Piper and Phoebe frowned.

Piper- "Who...?" Prue smiled.

Prue- "My favourite Whitelighter." She turned to her brother-in-law. "Sorry Leo." Leo let out a huff and Phoebe giggled.

Phoebe- "Well don't keep us in suspense, who is it?"

Prue- "Andy." She said with a grin.

Piper- "He's a Whitelighter?"

Phoebe- "And you're seeing him?"

Prue- "Yes, he lives with one of his charges, and the elders don't mind if I visit him from time-to-time."

Piper- "Really?"

Prue- "Well." Prue said with a shrug. "What they don't know won't hurt them." She grinned wickedly. "Don't wait up." She orbed out. Phoebe shook her head.

Phoebe- "She's a bad influence on me."

Piper- "Why'd you say that?"

Phoebe- "Because I have to see my boss about a newspaper."

Piper- "Elise?" Piper said with a grin.

Phoebe- "Ha, ha." She grabbed her car keys and walked to the front door. "Don't wait up." Leo shook his head in resignation, then a slow grin crept onto his face.

Leo- "You know...Paige had already left for Glenn...Prue and Phoebe are gone...and I'm about read for bed." Piper put her arms around Leo's neck.

Piper- "Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Wyatt?"

Leo- "Why yes Miss. Halliwell. I am." Piper kissed him.

Piper- "Good, I'm easy, lets go." Leo complied and orbed them up stairs for the night.

Scene Change- Golden Gate park

Paige walked out from the toilets, and spotted Glenn by the swings. It was getting dark but she could just make out a tall guy with a blue shirt. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

Paige- "I missed you." He breathed in the scent of her hair.

Glenn- I missed you to. So...what happened?"

Paige- "I was...kind of tied up." Glenn's eyebrows shot up.

Glenn- "Literally?"

Paige- "Um, yeah. But that's another story." She laughed nervously, and they lapsed into a silence. What's wrong with me? They were both thinking. It shouldn't be this hard to talk to my best friend.

Glenn- "Do you want to know your surprise?" Glenn finally broke the silence with a grin, knowing what he had to say to Paige.

Paige- "Yeah! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Glenn smiled at Paige's enthusiasm.

Glenn- "Well two things, first: I got a job."

Paige- "Great, where? Australia? New Zealand? Erm...Africa?"

Glenn- "Actually, a little closed to home. Try P3." It took a second for the news to sink into Paige, but when it did she threw her arms around his neck.

Paige- "Piper gave you a job! You're staying in San Francisco!"

Glenn- "Yeah, so hopefully we'll be able to see a lot more of each other. So, erm, I have another bit of news."

Paige- "Ok...what is it?" Glenn took a deep breath.

Glenn- "Well..." he tried to mentally psyche himself up.

Paige- "Glenn? What is it? Is it bad?"

Glenn- "No, no. I've met someone, someone special." Paige felt her heart drop. Of course he had met someone. He was gorgeous; anyone would be lucky to have him.

Paige- "...Great." She tried to force a smile. "What's she like?"

Glenn- "Wonderful. She's beautiful, smart funny; I think I'm falling in love with her. But I don't know if she feels the same way."

Paige- "I'm sure she feels the same way. So...do I know her?"

Glenn- "You know her a lot better than you think."

Paige- "Stop being cryptic. You sound like Leo."

Glenn- "What are you talking about?"

Paige- "Oh...nothing. So tell me about this 'dream girl' who you've fallen in love with." He voice was tinged with sarcasm. But she couldn't' help it. She had never liked any of Glenn's girlfriends.

Glenn- "Like I said she's beautiful, smart, witty, but can be a bit of a witch sometimes." Paige opened her mouth wide, as if to say something. Then heard the 'witch' comment and quickly shut it.

Paige- "What did you say her name was again?" She asked in a breathy whisper. He took a step closer to her.

Glenn- "I didn't." Paige moved closer to him, they were almost touching.

Paige- "Then could you tell me?" Glenn smiled, then his face turned serious.

Glenn- "It's you Paige. It's always been you. I love you. I've never stopped loving you. I know that I have left you for so many stupid things but none of them are worth it if I lose you now. You're my best friend and my soul mate. You're the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with...I need to know, do you feel the same way?"

Paige- "I can't believe what you just said to me."

Glenn- "Oh, I- I thought-" Paige smiled and put her arms around his neck.

Paige- "I've waited 15 years for you to say that to me. I love you too Glenn." Paige leaned in to kiss him; he stopped and pulled back slightly, a smile playing on his lips.

Glenn- "So when do I get to 'meet the parents'?" Paige swatted him.

Paige- "Shut up and kiss me." He did as he was told.

For the first time in a long time, all of the charmed ones were happy with their significant lovers. But happiness can't last forever...

Scene Change- The Seer's Lair

Karof shimmered in. The Seer looked up, greediness was etching onto her face.

The Seer- "You have it?" Karof nodded and went down to his knees.

Karof- "For you my Liege." The Seer placed her hand on the book and ran her fingers over it. She could feel the power aching to get out.

The Seer- "You have done well." Karof bowed I thanks. The Seer created a fireball and Karof looked up in horror.

Karof- "No!" The Seer threw the fireball at the demon, and he burnt into a pile of ashes. The Seer grinned.

The Seer- "I told you I never miss twice." She opened the evil book and scanned her hand over it until it flicked to the page she wanted. She read the spell aloud.

"Evocun a letiterun abdigo.

Manes ascendo!

Evocun a letiterun abdigo.

Manes ascendo!

Evocun a letiterun abdigo.

Manes ascendo!"

A cloud of smoke filled the room. Cole Turned had returned.

Cole- "Seer, you have resurrected me. When I am Source you will get your reward."

Seer- "There is many things to tell you Cole, give me time and I will explain them all."

Cole- "I do not have time, revenge is only what I crave."

Seer- "And who do you want your revenge on Cole?"

Cole- "The charmed ones Piper...Phoebe..." His voice turned into a sneer of disgust. "Paige."

Seer- "What I have to say is about the charmed ones."

Cole- "Very well. Tell me what you know."

Seer- "If you are to take revenge on them, you will need my help. To become Source again, you will need my help. If we join forces again Cole, without the distraction of Phoebe, we could be invincible."

Cole- "If we join, I could become Source and kill Phoebe and her sisters?"

Seer- "Yes...and so much more."

Cole- "Agreed Seer, now what must you tell me about the charmed ones?"

Seer- "All in due time Cole, but first let me tell you about the Source."

Cole- "There is a new Source?"

Seer- "Yes, but he will not last long. You will destroy the charmed ones and take over the underworld. We will rule together, no one will stop us...no one."

Scene Change- The Source's Chambers

The Source sat in his throne. The charmed ones would not be kept alive for long. He wanted to kill them. Make them suffer. He would reveal Piper's secret...then he would kill her. He laughed, a cold cruel laugh. He would kill them all.


End file.
